House of Potter
by jr3carr
Summary: What if instead of going to Hogwarts a weak and shy child, Harry goes as a strong independent kid who takes no BS from anyone. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. they are all owned by JK Rowling**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Ding**_

He turns his body around to face his opponent, the disinterested look that has come to be associated with him never leaving his face. Why would it? It was the 4th and final round in this particular tournament and once he found himself extremely disappointed in the competition he has had to face. Never mind that he is the youngest competitor by three years. His expectations were really high after finally being allowed to fight in the junior tournament even though he didn't meet the age requirement.

He weaves and bobs his heads past the wild punches thrown by what was supposed to be the favourite to win this tournament, everything moving in slow motion. He could have ended this in the 1st round but decided that since this was likely to be his last match, he wanted to make it last.

The crowed was behind his opponent, a 15-year old that he could not even remember the name of. Only those with any real boxing experience could see that he has been in control of the fight since the first bell rang.

Focusing his attention back on his opponent, he starts throwing counter punches to the body. He makes sure to not put his full weight behind it, not wanting it to end just yet. Even if he let the fight run its course, he would still definitely win on points. But then again, where was the fun in that?

Deciding he's had enough, he pulls his right arm tight against his body and holds his left glove up in front of his face. After side-stepping one more punch, he steps in with a quick jab to the face before weaving around his opponent to find another opening. He starts quickening his pace; bobbing and weaving around faster than his opponent can keep up with, throwing nothing but a left jab.

The noise level inside the building slowly decreases as the crowed watches in awe and disbelief at the skill with which the small 10 year boy is displaying. He's literally running circles around a boy who is older and much bigger than he is.

After getting his fill of the fight, watching his opponent stumble back against the ropes, he finally throws a powerful right hook to the temple of the 15 year old boy. Stepping back, he watches as the legs of his opponent fold under him as he topples to the floor. He walks to his corner and climbs over the rope to exit the ring, not paying attention to the referee as his victory is announced.

"Winner by knockout: Harry Potter."

Walking over to his trainer, takes off his boxing gloves and takes hold of the pair of glasses held out to him. Putting them on and looking up into the eyes of his trainer, Harry finally allows a small smirk to appear on his face as he holds out a hand for a shake.

"I'll see you in the summer after I come back from boarding school, okay? Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about me, kid. Just make sure you keep up with your training and I'll make sure to sign you up for the coming summer's tournament."

After one final handshake Harry walks away through the crowed and out the building, releasing a tired sigh when he finally makes his way into the sunlight. Looking up into clear afternoon sky, his mind starts replaying all the matches he had in this recent tournament.

"Tch, and here I thought I would finally be able to get a decent fight. Didn't even need to rely on magic. I'm tired of not having any competition anymore. Maybe I'll find some excitement in the magical world."

Taking out his new Ipod, Harry plugs in the ear pieces, shoulders his sports bag, and begins walking toward 4 Privet Drive for what he hopes to be the last time.

* * *

As he walks down the street, Harry waves and greets habitants of Privet Drive that have been kind to him over the years. In the beginning, the Dursleys kept him away from the public eye as much as possible. He was the punching bag to let out their frustrations upon. This lead to Harry being a shy and quiet child.

The constant bullying by Dudley and his gang, along with the almost nightly abuse of his Uncle Vernon, forced Harry to become a docile, obedient little boy. 'Harry Hunting' would soon become the most played game in the neighbourhood. Even when he looked for help from the adults around him, Petunia's Rumours ensured that he never got any. All this treatment lead to Harry growing up with a very little trust in everyone around him.

Things started changing for young Harry after his 7th birthday. While being forced to clean to attic, he came upon a trunk that had weird engravings upon it. Try as he might, he could not move nor open the trunk. Eventually he left the trunk alone in favour of cleaning the rest of the attic, all the while feeling a strange pull coming from the trunk.

After another humiliating day at school due to Dudley and his gang, Harry was chased around the neighbourhood again. Feeling tired and scared, all he thought about was going to a place that was safe and where no one could find him. Closing his eyes he felt a weird sensation around his naval before hearing the sound of a pop. Opening his eyes, he found himself sitting in front of the trunk in the attic of the Dursley's house.

Feeling the strange pull from the trunk become stronger than ever, Harry ran his hand across the lid, on for a bright flash of light to go off. Upon inspection, he found he could final open the lid and view its contents.

Reaching in, he pulled out dozens of photos of a man, woman, and child. The man resembled Harry almost perfectly but the woman had the same colour eyes as he had. With a startled realization he realised he was staring at his parents and a baby Harry.

Searching through the rest of the trunk he found a letter addressed to him in very neat hand writing.

 _My dear Harry_

 _If you are reading this then it means that both your mother and I have passed on. We are both so sorry, my boy. All we ever wanted was to watch you grow up and shower you with our love for as long as we possibly could. Even now, as I sit down and write this letter, I can't stop the tears that fall down my face._

 _If you do not know already, my name is James Charlus Potter. I was lucky enough to fall in love, and eventually marry, your mother, Lily Jean Potter nee Evans. We both love you so much. There is so many things that we want to tell you but we just simply do not have the time._

 _In the event that we died and you are not with either Sirius or Alice, we created this trunk. It will only ever open for you once you start displaying magical prowess. In it we have left you with specific instructions that you should follow if you plan on ever going back to the magical world. It holds all our knowledge on both the magical and muggle world, our personalized notes and diaries from school and our careers, and mostly importantly, forms and bank statements that should only be seen by you and the holder of the Potter accounts at Gringotts. More will be explained in our diaries._

 _If you are reading this then this means you are most likely living with Petunia and her family, which goes against our express wishes. Therefore, under no circumstances should you trust a man that goes by the name of Dumbledore._

 _Knowing the hate that Petunia and her husband have against magic, I can only imagine the life you have had to deal with up until this point. Always remember that YOU ARE A POTTER! We bow down to no one! If anyone knocks you down, you get back up and knock them down twice as hard! Never let anyone hold you back from reaching your true potential! The magical world has always looked to the Potter House for guidance in times of upheaval. As the you are now the last Potter alive, it'll be your job to lead guide._

 _Just by looking into your beautiful green eyes, I can tell that your have inherited your mother's intelligence. Never hide it or supress it. Its one of the things I love most about her. Don't be afraid of power. Always embrace and control it, never let it control you. Always stand up for what you believe in, even if the whole world is against you. Never shy away from who you truly are. Never change for those who wish to use you. Never bow down to those who wish to oppress you._

 _You are my son, Harry, and looking at you now as you and your mother sleep in the chair next to me, I just know that you will go on to do great things. I am so sorry I will not be there to see any of it._

 _I love you Harry. Your mother loves you even more. I have never seen her so happy than the day she held you in her arms for the first time. No matter what you set out to do, we will always be proud of and love you with all our heart._

 _Your loving father_

 _James Potter_

Tears stream down Harry's face as he finishes the letter before reading it once again. Wishing and mourning for the life with his parents he would never get to experience. After finally letting the last of his tears run free, Harry set the letter down and looked through the rest of the contents of the trunk.

Contrary to popular belief Harry was a very smart boy. So smart in fact, that if he had taken an IQ test, his results would out him at genius level intelligence.

When he went down stairs to face his relatives, he was immediately shoved against the wall by his uncle.

"Where the hell do you think you are, freak?! You do not get to just walk in and out here as you please! You should have died with your drunk of a father and whore of a mother!"

At hearing that, something inside young Harry snapped. After reading the letter from his father and reading through a few chapters of the diaries left behind from his parents, he was not about to let anyone disrespect them in anyway.

Feeling a strange sensation in his naval, which he later realised to be his magic flowing through him, Harry did the only thing that felt right to him at that point in time…

… he swung his fist as hard as he could. Sending his uncle back against the opposite wall. That was the first time he had ever stood up for himself. The last day he would ever let anyone walk over him ever again. He was a Potter. He would bow to no man.

* * *

After that day, things changed drastically for young Harry. He stopped hiding his intelligence from everyone, easily reaching the top spot in his grade, then being allowed to skip the next two grades as well. After using his magic for the first time his body just became so much healthier. It was as if a block had been lifted or a sickness had been cured. He found that he could freely move his magic through his body to enhance his strength, speed, and reflexes.

After a couple more encounters from Dudley and his gang, Harry signed himself up at the local boxing gym that allowed young kids to learn how to box as well as train there for tournaments. After just a couple of sessions it was blindingly obvious that Harry was far above his peers in terms of skill and pure fighting instincts. He was so good that he caught the eye of the head trainer of the gym and was from then on given private training sessions.

Due to his age Harry focused on strengthening the muscles that he already had instead of trying to bulk up, this lead to him being faster and stronger than anyone around his age. After a couple years of boxing and quickly moving up the ranks of the junior boxers in England, Harry's personality had started to change for the better. He was still a soft spoken boy, barely ever raising his voice at anyone, but he had a certain presence to him. When he walked into a room people would always instantly take note of him. He carried himself with a confidence and swagger that most people would associate with predators of the animal kingdom that were at the top of the food chain. He was never arrogant just highly confident in himself.

Harry always spent as much time as he could looking through each and every book that was put into the trunk by his parents. Over the years he learnt quite a bit about the magical world, its society, the other races, and the event of Voldemort and his followers. He learnt that using his magic to strengthen his body was a skill that only members of the House of Potter could do. Due to not having the resources to test out any of the spells or potions, Harry went over as much theory as he possibly could, his genius level intellect enabling him to memorise and sort through all the information at an astounding rate.

He spent a large part of that time working on and mastering the mind-arts from books that his mother was smart enough to place in the trunk. This enabled Harry to have a perfect poker face and protect his mind from almost any attack made by a master legilimens.

After reading about how Magical Britain had not allowed itself to advance with the rest of the world due to prideful and silly blood purists thinking, he decided that he was going to be the catalyst for the change that they so desperately needed. He poured over all the social etiquette books left to him by his father. His plan was to gain allies with all the magical races and then help them behind the scenes or as a figure head if need be.

Everyone around the neighbourhood started to take note of the change that became of Harry. The older kids that would try to bully him were instantly put into their place by his boxing skills. Another thing that everyone soon learnt was that Harry was fiercely protective of those he came to call his friends. Bullying or hurting those he cared for was one of the few ways that truly brought about his wrath. After a few occasions when Harry would go up against a group of bullies, people quickly learnt that it was for the best not to get Harry Potter mad. Instead of getting back at bullies by pranking them or telling an adult about them, Harry would confront them when they were all together and then would only leave when the group of bullies were on the floor, moaning in pain. He would always admit to his actions whenever asked about it by a teacher or angry parent.

Just because he never put any thought into the payback he dished out did not mean that he never had any ideas, he just never considered the bullies he was dealing with to be important enough to warrant that much effort on his part. Harry was a tactical and strategic genius. Add in the fact that he always tried to ensure the well being of those he cared for, Harry quickly became the de-facto leader of the kids and teens around Privet Drive.

On the day before his eleventh birthday, the day he would receive his Hogwarts letter, Harry was certain he was more than ready to deal with whatever came his way.

* * *

On the morning of his 11th birthday, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with the Dursleys for the last time, awaiting his Hogwarts letter. The trunk left by his parents was safely shrunken down and out into his pocket. A duffel bag with clothes and other items he might need was placed next to the stairs.

"Even though the beginning years of living here will never be something I will enjoy remembering, I would still like to thank you for allowing me to live here. I know it was never your choice to put up with me so I apologise on behalf of my parents and the other parties concerned."

"Just hurry up and get out of here boy. The sooner you are gone the better."

Even though things were never bad after Harry stood up to Vernon, they weren't good either. The Dursleys just went about ignoring him and he was only too glad to do the same.

After finishing his breakfast, Harry walks to the front door to collect the mail. He walks back to the kitchen as he leafs through the envelopes, looking for any addressed to him. After finding one, he hands the rest to Vernon before opening his own and skims over its contents. Laying aside the page that contains the list of things he will be needing for school, he writes his acceptance on his letter of enrolment and places it back in the envelope before watching it disappear with a soft **pop.**

He looks around the Dursleys' kitchen once more before giving a nod to his relatives and walking towards where he placed his duffel bag. Picking it up he places it on his shoulder and pulls a pendant out of his pocket that has a carving of what he has now come to recognise as the seal of Gringotts. Channelling his magic to the hand holding the pendant he felt it heat up. Closing his eyes, he felt the sensation of being squeezed through a really small tube.

When he felt hard ground under his feet again he opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was one that he fully expected but still managed to get his blood pumping. In fact, it has been so long since someone managed to truly excite him like this that he couldn't contain the amused smirk that appeared on his face.

Harry was standing in a lavishly decorated office. He would have taken the time to appreciate all the décor if it was not for the fact that he had swords and spears pointed at all the vital points on his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**please note that the timeline is 10 years in the future so hurry will only be going to Hogwarts in 2001**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

Harry ignores what he assumes to be a guard in favour of looking at the creature sitting behind the extravagant desk. From notes and pictures he remembers from his parents' journals he makes that assumption that he is in the presence of Director Ragnorak, the leader of the goblin nation in Britain and the accountant of the Potter holdings.

Harry sends an amused smile at the Director, making sure to not show any of his teeth, and releases the tight hold that he always keeps on his magic and lets it run free. The goblins in the room feel as if a heavy weight has suddenly been put upon their shoulders.

"Might I suggest, Director Ragnorak, that you order your guards to not raise their weapons to cliental? Especially against one who has come to speak to you since you are directly in charge of his accounts." Harry watches as the Director's eyes widen in surprise and shock at the implications of what has just been said. "And its probably a good idea to do it as soon as possible. You see its been awhile since I have had a good fight and since I know that the Goblin Nation is a nation filled with warriors, I doubt I can contain the excitement and thirst for battle that is currently burning through my veins."

As the last word is spoken Harry takes control of his magic and exerts a small amount of pressure on the rest of the occupants in the room. The goblins surrounding Harry all begin to tremble due to the pressure being applied to them.

To the surprise of nearly everyone in the room Director Ragnorak bursts into laughter. The rest of the goblins in the room are too surprised to do anything but stare at their leader in astonishment. After calming down, the Director waves his hand in the air to signal that the guards should stand down and go back to their previous positions in the room.

"It has been years since anyone has ever been able to make me laugh like that." The Director swipes a tear from his eye as he stands up and walks around his desk to stand before Harry. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Heir Potter."

"The pleasure and honour is all mine, Director Ragnorak. Please call me Harry." Harry holds out his hand, a gesture he learnt means friendship from what he read of the goblin culture. The Director raises an eyebrow at the outstretched hand while Harry smirks at him. "In my few short years of living in this world, I have learnt that having friends makes everything quite a bit more bearable. Don't you think, Director?"

The Director smiles and shakes the offered hand. "You are more a like than you predecessors than you will ever know Harry." He gestures to the seat in front of his desk before walking back to his chair. "We have a number of things to discuss but before I get to that, is there anything you would like to talk about before then?"

Harry sits in the offered seat, crosses one leg over the other, and closes his eyes in concentration, using occlumency to gather his thoughts. "Yes, there are a number of things. First and foremost is that I know that as of today I am eligible to be emancipated. I want that to be done and soon as possible, as well as discretely as possible. Next, I would like copies of all the accounts of all the vaults I happen to own."

The Director nods his head and waves over two guards. After giving instructions, one guard hurries out the room while the other walks over to a cabinet and searches through its contents. "The emancipation shall be happening here and now as it pertains to the wishes in your parents' last will and testament. The accounts are being gathered as we speak by one of my most trusted employees." Talks are paused as a bowl decorated with rune carvings and gems is placed right in the middle of the desk. The Director opens a desk draw and producers a ceremonial dagger before placing a blank parchment in the bowl.

"Before we can emancipate you, it's a good idea to first find out if you are the heir to any other House besides that of Potter. Cut the palm of your right hand and squeeze the blood over the blank parchment."

Harry does as instructed and spills blood onto the parchment until the Director signals that its enough. Harry wipes his hand free of the excess blood with a rag given to him by one of the guards. The Director takes the parchment out of the bowl and places it on the desk.

 _Head of House Potter_

 _Head of House Peverell_

 _Heir of House Black_

 _Head of House Gryffindor_

 _Heir of House Slytherin (conquest)_

The Director looks at the list in astonishment. If this was accurate, and it always was, that would make the young boy sitting in front of him the richest person in Magical Britain. Maybe even the world. Looking up at said boy, the Director is taken aback at the look of sheer concentration and determination present in those emerald green eyes. If he looked closely enough, he could see the sparkle of pure magical power. Right then and there, Director Ragnorak decided to treat Harry as a person of similar standing instead of that as a young boy.

Before a word is spoken about the list, the goblin that ran out the room earlier runs back inside carrying an armful of files and handing it to the Director. After sorting through the files and papers the Director places in front of Harry a parchment and what he believes to be a blood quill.

"Before we go further with our discussion it would be best for you to become Head of House Potter. This will enable me to speak freely about all matters that pertain to you, you House, and this list."

Harry reads through the file of pages before giving a slight nod and signing where directed to by the Director. When he's finished he is handed a ring with the Potter crest on it and told to put his left index finger.

"The Potter ring will allow you sign letters and documents with the Potter crest as well as validate your position as Head of House Potter for when you cast your vote in the Wizengamot. The ring also protects the mind from those who would try and steal family secrets through the use of the mind arts."

Harry sits still and silent for a moment to process everything that has happened so far. He looks up at the Director with a gaze that promises pain for whoever gets in his was. "Director Ragnorak, please inform me of who was looking after the Potter accounts and what changes he or she has made as well as any transactions made."

The Director, quickly catching on to Harry's train of thought, spreads out all the pages in the Potter file before picking one up and reading its contents.

"Albus Dumbledore was in charge of the accounts due to him being your magical guardian. He moved several artefacts from the main Potter vault to his own personal vault. He made payments to vaults belong to himself, Molly Prewett, and one belong to a group called the order of the Phoenix. He also set up a marriage contract between you and Ginny Weasley, daughter of Molly Prewett. He has also been using money from the Potter vault to-"

 **Crash**

The Director snaps his head up at the sound of something breaking. As he glances around the room, he only realises what is going on when he sees 3 of his personal guards struggling to stay on their feet due to the amount of magical pressure being exerted by Harry. Glancing at the young man in front of him, his head jerks back in fright.

Harry is sitting quietly in his seat, the epitome of poise, calm, and grace. His eyes, however, tell an entirely different story. Harry's eyes contained so much rage and anger that the Director, for the first time in decades, felt scared for the life of both himself and his people. Green flames were flickering on the edges of Harry's eyes, allowing him to give off an image of that as a demon. The Director knew then and there that he was sitting in the presence of not a wizard or even human, but that of the most dangerous predator he has ever met.

"Director Ragnorak, I want you to get me back all that was stolen from my family. I want the highest penalties to be placed on both Dumbledore and Molly Prewett. After that is done, I want that marriage contract destroyed. Next, I have a list of people left to me by my parents. I want everyone on that list to pay back their debts to House Potter before the 1st of September. If they are not paid you then have my permission to do as you see fit to get back what rightfully belongs to my family." Harry reaches in to his jacket pocket and places a page on the desk before focusing his intense gaze upon the Director. "Am I understood, Director Ragnorak?"

The Director can do nothing but nod his head. At seeing this, Harry uses the full strength of his occlumens training to calm himself and his magic down, allowing the Director to send out his orders.

"Director, as a sign of friendship to the Goblin Nation, I would like to give back all jewellery and weaponry that was made by your Nation that are in any vaults that I may own."

At hearing this, all the goblins in the room became still as statues. Such a gesture has never been made in history. To even think of it world be considered insane. The Director was about to say yes before one of his most trusted advisors spoke up.

"Why? You are obviously intelligent so you know of the horrid relations between our two races. Why do all this?"

"Payment, employment, protection, and friendship." Answers Harry without the slightest hesitation. "Payment to pay off any and all debts that I may have inherited to your Nation through being the Head of these houses. Employment because I know for a fact and without a doubt that the Goblin Nation have the best craftsmen and women to ever walk this earth. Protection for myself and for my family for when I eventually get around to building one. And lastly, friendship. My vision for the future is to create a world where all species and races have an equal say in what happens in the world they live in. Magical Britain is behind the rest of the world when it comes to this aspect and I plan on changing that. I will need help from powerful friends and allies. Who better than those who make it their life's work to look after the money used by everyone else?"

The room is completely silent, the goblins not knowing what to say and Harry just waiting to hear their reply. Director Ragnorak get up out of his chair and walks in front of Harry before kneeling down and bowing his head.

"Thank you for this gift Lord Potter. You have no idea what this means to my people and eye." The goblins in the room all follow their leader's example and kneel down before Harry, who just sits there and gives them all a genuine smile.

"Director please stand up. Its unbefitting for one such as yourself to bow before anyone. And please instruct the rest of your people to stand as well. I never want my friends to ever bow to me. I am not a king, just someone trying to get back what is rightfully his and then help build a better future for those who follow after me."

"On behalf of my people, we graciously except the conditions of this gift. Thank you, Harry."

They shake hands to seal the deal. Harry then waits for the Director to sit at his desk again and write down the orders of what will happen at the end of this meeting.

"Director, due to you being the accountant of the Potter estate I know that you are aware of the secret Potter Cottage located in the mountains of the Forbidden Forest. I plan on making that my home as soon as I am done with business here in the Alley, as I know that it is on an unplottable piece of land. I need your best warders to set up the best defences money can buy. I will even pay triple to have it done by 5pm today."

The Director writes down his instructions before handing it over to a guard who quickly runs out the room.

"Next, I would like to commission your best blacksmith. While growing up, I became fascinated by the fighting art of boxing. I fully intend to incorporate that into a fighting style when using my magic. I need two bracers that act like wand holsters, can only be worn by me, and can channel magic through them when holding my wands." The Director nods his head and writes down the instructions while listening to Harry. "I want the Potter crest to be on both bracers as I plan on making this a family tradition. I plan on becoming Head of the other Houses after I finish school or if there is a need for it. For now, I am content to just be their Heir for now. No need for any unwanted attention."

"Harry, I must ask, you know about your title here in the wizarding world? Whether you want that attention or not, you already have it?"

"I had my assumptions but I was never certain. From what little my relatives were able to tell me from what they learnt from Dumbledore, I had my guesses about what things would be like when I came back. I do not plan on hiding, but I also do not believe in letting my enemies know of all that I am capable."

The Director looks at the young man sitting in front of him in awe. To show such maturity and intelligence at his age is almost unthinkable. He had a clear plan for the future and he intended to see it through, no matter the cost. It was something he admired and respected in individuals.

"Is there anything else we can help you with Harry?"

Harry sits in contemplation for a bit. He finally looks up at the Director as he lifts a finger to point at his lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"What can be done about this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking out of the main doors of Gringotts, Harry glances down at his watch his watch. He arrived at Gringotts at 8am and it was now 1pm, plenty of time to get what he needed for the day before he went home. As he walked around the Alley towards where he was told his destination would be, Harry discretely observed all those around. Everyone was wearing either robes or dressed in clothes meant for the 1800's. He was never one to worry about the style of clothing he wore but even he had to draw the line when he saw a old woman walk past him with what looked to be a dead bird on her hat.

He finally spotted the _Flourish and Botts_ and walked through the doors, straight toward the counter. Seeing no one behind the counter he pressed the bell.

 **Ting**

At the sound of the bell a old age man came through the door leading to what Harry assumed to be the back of the store.

"Hello there young man. What can I do for you today?"

"Good afternoon, sir. I was wondering if you had the latest update of _Hogwarts; a history_ and if t was possible for me to order any books without actually coming to the store each time."

The old man walks back through the backdoor again and Harry decides to look around at what the other buyers in the store are doing. He sees a bushy haired girl sitting in a corner surrounded by a mountain of books, a pair of ginger twins placing small objects all over the place, and a family of blond hair people who walk around like they own the place. Rolling his eyes at the family, Harry turns back around at the sound of the oldman walking back to the counter.

"This is the latest version I managed to find in storage. Granted it was published 40 years ago, it's still the most recent you will find anywhere else." The oldman places a heavy tome down on the counter in front of Harry. "And this is a delivery form. It has a list of all books available in this shop. All you have to do is fill in this form with your name and where you want the books to be sent to. After that just read through the list, write down the names of the books you want, send the list with the appropriate amount of money by owl, and we'll then send the books to the specified destination."

Harry quickly fills out the form and then hands it back to the oldman along with 10 galleons.

"I'm a very private man, sir. I hope you understand stand that."

The oldman discretely pockets the galleons and nods his head before walking over to the till to ring up the book and the registration. After paying for both Harry walks out the bookstore and walks over to the shadier part of the Alley. He looks around until he spots a sign with a pair of glasses underneath it. Walking towards the shop, he opens the door and hears the sound of a small bell going off. A young woman quickly walks out from the back.

"Hi there and welcome to the _Magical_ _Optometrist._ How may we help you today?"

"Yes, good afternoon. I'm here to get my eyesight fix to the best of your abilities as well as to buy a few pairs of specs so people will still be lead to believe that I am in need of them."

"Well we can fix your eyes up in 30 minutes with a new potion that was developed in Germany. The specs are also a easy fix. We just need you to choose style and any add-ons you might want to put on the lenses." She then hands Harry a book with add-ons and walks to the back of the shop to prepare the potion.

Harry leafs through the book, ticking the boxes of the specific add-ons that will come in handy while scoffing at some of the useless ones that only idiotic rich people will ever think of getting.

"Who the hell would get specs that make their eyes twinkle? Completely idiotic."

"Mr Potter, sir, we are already for you."

Harry freezes at that before slowly turning around, coming face to face with a middle-aged man, and releasing the reign on his magic. All around the room, cases filled with spectacles started to shake and rattle.

"I don't believe I ever gave my name to your assistant. It begs the question, how do you know who I am?"

The man stares at Harry for a minute before a genuine smile appears on his face. He walks over to the counter and searches for something underneath the till. Finding what he was looking for, he straightens up and places a Potter Crest on the counter-top.

"The House of Potter have founded my family shop since it began. I would have to be blind to not recognise you when you are almost a carbon copy of your father. Kind of ironic when you realise that we are standing in a shop that was created to fix the blindness of people. Even if I was blind, I have the distinct honour of once being in the presence of your grandfather when he was visiting for a check-up. The display of magic you are doing right now has the same feel to it as when I was in his presence. Only difference is that while you are letting your magic run free, he was doing his utmost best to diminish his magical presence. He was probably the most powerful wizard I have ever seen in my life, including Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The history books might not ever give your House the credit that it rightly deserves, and I assume that's the way your House wanted things to be, but any man that could take down over 30 Death Eaters and then still hold off He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named until his son and houseguests escape will always be above any other wizards in my book. Unfortunately he did not survive. As soon as the last guest was gone, he most likely stopped fighting and allowed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to kill him."

Harry stands there stunned. He never read about the death of his grandfather from his parents' journals. Not even of the history books left behind by his mother had any real information on the Potter family except for small snippets here and there.

"You said he most likely stopped fighting. Why is that? And how do you know so much?"

The man lets out a heavy sigh and glances out the window. His eyes cloud over, most likely getting lost past memories.

"I was good friends with your father. We weren't as close as he was with the Maruaders but I was still able to call him a friend. I was there that night. Its because of your grandfather that I am able to have this conversation with you right now. I say he probably gave up because of what is known as the Potter's Curse. The men in the House of Potter have always and will always only fall in love for that one special lady who completes them. If their special lady dies, they lose the will to go on. I have seen it with both your grandfather and your father. That night, your grandmother was the first and only casualty. When your grandmother fell, it was honestly the scariest moment of my life. I am sure that no matter how long I am able to live, I will never be as terrified as I was in that moment. Just the raw magical power of your grandfather alone, was enough to dwarf everything and everyone around him. The last time I saw him was as he kissed your grandmother and walked out the mansion to face the Death Eaters alone."

Harry took a moment to process all that he heard and control his emotions. Finding out anything about his family was always an emotional experience for him since family meant so much to him. Hearing about how his grandparents died just made his hatred for Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Both Harry and the optometrist take a deep breath to settle themselves before Harry is lead over to a surgery table.

"Now the process is rather simple: pour droplets, wait for 10 minutes, and we are all done. Your eyes may itch for a bit but when its all done you'll have perfect eyesight."

After the process is done and Harry is waiting in front of the counter for the specs he ordered, the Doctor walks in from the back and hands him a case.

"This holds five pair of glasses. Each of them look exactly the same and have the same add-ons that you chose." As Harry went to reach for the special pouch given to him by Ragnorak, the doctor held his hand up. "Please do no pay for anything, Lord Potter. You essentially own this place and we make more than enough money as it is."

Harry nods his head before taking out a pair of specs from the case and putting them on. They fit his face perfectly and seemed to enhance the colour of his eyes.

Walking out the shop Harry took out a small piece of parchment from his pocket and followed the directions that it gave him. He soon stooped outside an old looking building. Walking inside he was pleasantly surprised to find that the inside was the exact opposite to that of the outside. Everything looked clean and spotless.

"Boy what are you doing in my house? Get out before I hex you!"

"Thiago Quintana?"

"How do you know that name?"

"I was told by a reliable source that you would be able to craft me two custom wands."

"Is that so?" Quintana leans against the wall and crosses his arms as he looks at Harry in amusement. "I hate to break it to you kid but whoever gave you that information lied. I don't craft wands, not anymore. Go to that little shop that you British people think sells proper wands."

"Director Ragnorak sent me." That certainly managed to get his attention. "He told me that if I wanted to get wands that were made specifically for me then you were the best person for the job. I have big plans for the future and I know for a fact that I will be making some very powerful enemies. The last thing I want to worry about is a wand not working properly when I face down those enemies."

Harry stares down Quintana, refusing to back down. After looking into the boy's eyes for a few moments Quintana sighs before walking to the middle of the room and waving his wand around while muttering a few incantations.

"Close your eyes. Let your magic take over. Bright spots should appear all around you in different colours. Go to them and bring them to the middle of the room. If you want two wands then only choose the items the two brightest colours."

Harry does as instructed. In his minds eye he sees that blue and green are the brightest colours and the goes about collecting the items for Quintana. When he is done he opens his eyes to find Quintana still standing in the same place.

"What are you waiting for boy? Hurry up and finish."

Harry looks at him confused before going through the process again and founding no other items that match the colours of the items he has already chosen.

"There are no other items."

A look of disbelief appears on the wand maker's face before he bursts out laughing. Still laughing, he walks over to pick up the items before walking into another room while shouting at Harry over his shoulder.

"The living room is through the door on your right. I don't know how long this will take, probably a couple hours, so just make yourself comfortable for now."

Harry walks into the living room and sits down on the couch before digging into the bag given to him at the bookstore and taking out _Hogwarts: a history_. Skipping straight past the pages that held tales of Hogwarts and its inhabitants, which he feels to be completely useless, he flips to the back of the book that holds the rules and regulations of the school.

After three hours of reading and studying the rules and regulations of Hogwarts

"I did it! I can't believe I was actually able to do it. Normally the components you choose should have never been able to create a wand…" Quintana goes off into his own world as Harry stares at the beautifully crafted pair of wands sitting on a red pillow held up by the wand maker.

They are both ash white with patterns of lightning running up and down both of them. Quintana shakes his head a bit and then directs his attention to explain to Harry the make of the wands.

"Right… as you can see, they are both the colour of ash white. This is due to the fact that instead of giving me wood to craft the actual wand, you gave me bones of a very dangerous and sort after creature, a direwolf. I would explain the significance of this creature but I believe it will be better if you found out on your own. Now, the wand covered with blue markings has the core of tears a blue phoenix I managed to find when I visited a settlement in the Arctic Circle. The wand will mostly likely be suited to transfiguration but I honestly can't be sure as this is the first time I have ever made a wand with the components you gave me."

Harry reaches for the wand and at a subtle nod from Quintana, picks it up. As soon as the wand was firmly in his hand Harry felt a rush of power. It just felt right to be in his hand. Instead of the sparks he was expecting from reading his parents' journals, the blue markings on the wand glowed an intensively for a minute before dimming back down.

"The second wand is carved from the same direwolf, I believe that both wands come from the bones of its forelegs. The green markings on this one is due to the venom of a basilisk. I'm leaning towards this wand being a good fit for charms." As Harry went through the same process with this wand as he did the other, Quintana walked over to the bookcase in the room and searched for a book. "The reason why I am not sure about the best fit for these wands is due to the fact that a direwolf is a very battle orientated creature. So I'm very sure these wands will help you a lot in the future, Mr Potter."

"You know, you are the second person to guess who I am today without me saying who I am. Honestly, I'm not that surprised."

"Yes, well you aren't exactly hiding who you are either. If you know what to look for then its really quite simple to figure things out." He puts a tome on the coffee table in the room and then uses his wand to shrink it down before hand it to Harry. "The book a just gave you is of a very rare and very old style of duelling. It basically allows you to use hexes, jinxes, and curses just by pointing your wand at a target."

Harry's eyes widen in shock at hearing that. This was perfect for what he had planned in the future and just made things so much easier for him. He thanks the book and thanks the wandmaker.

"Now I normally charge a hefty sum for custom made wands like that but I honestly believe I will never be able to craft such unique wands again so I'll give you a discount. 750G!" An excited look appears on Quintana's face at the prospect of making so much money.

Harry hands over a bag of coins and watches as the wand maker tips it over and counts the amount. When he is done he glances at Harry with a confused look.

"I plan on one day using your skills for my friends and family later on in the future. This is me adding incentive since I have it on good authority that you are one of the best wand makers in the past millennia. The extra 3000G should be enough to convince you."

After saying his piece Harry gives a nod to the wand maker and walks out into the Alley. Checking his watch to see that it was time to go back to the Director, Harry places his wands inside pockets inside his jacket before walking off.

On his way to Gringotts he passes _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Deciding on a whim that getting an owl would probably be a good idea he walks into the shop and takes a look around.

Walking around he looks at all the different types of owls perched around the shop. None of them really stand out to him so he walks over to the counter to ask to the worker behind the till.

When he gets there he glances up at a perch that's settled in front of a window. Glancing around he notices that the perch allowed an owl to have a view of almost the entire shop. Harry smirks at that as he knows that the owl who sits on that perch would most likely be the de-facto leader amongst the owls in the shop. Looking back at the owl Harry noticed that it looked fairly young was of a snow white colour. Rarely did he consider things beautiful but that was the only word he could think of to describe this creature.

As he walks around the counter towards the owl, ignoring the clerk's feeble attempts at stopping him, he locks gazes with the beautiful owl and they spend the next couple of minutes just staring at each other until eventually the owl hops off the perch to settle itself on Harry's shoulder and nuzzle his cheek. Harry reaches up to pet his new family member while turning to the clerk who has a look of shock on her face.

"Please get me everything needed to take care of her as well as a bag of the best owl teats you have. A cage won't be necessary."

Harry walked out the shop with a very happy owl own his shoulder. Walking up the stairs of Gringotts he received nods and bows of respect from the guards standing by the door. Nodding back at them Harry walked through the door and was instantly surrounded by an escort of goblins wearing very regal looking armour. All other witches and wizards looked on in confusion as they had no idea what was going on.

As Harry enters the Director's office, Ragnorak stands to greet him before reaching inside a desk draw and taking out a pendant. He then leads Harry out the office and places him in front of what Harry assumes to be his secretary.

"This pendant is a permanent portkey. Just channel your magic into it while thinking of either Gringotts or the Potter's scret cottage, which you will have to name at a later date. We managed to place the best wards money can buy around that property as well as a few little surprises for those foolish enough to attack your home. It is also under the fideluis charm so once you get there you'll automatically be the new Secret Keeper."

"Thank you Director. I have one last request. I would like to know if its possible to commission a harness for Hedwig here. It'll need to be enchanted with protective charms to keep her safe and a Potter crest as well."

"It will be done."

They shake hands before Harry takes a hold of the pendant and channels his magic into it, disappearing with a soft pop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Its been two weeks since Harry moved into his new home. The goblins managed to renovate the whole building so that instead of it looking like a small mansion inside and out, the outside had a classic look to it while the inside was up to date with the latest technology and some of the items weren't in on the market yet. He had flat screens in all the bedrooms as well as the lounge. The kitchen had all the latest cooking appliences, something he was very happy about since he loved to cook his own meals. There was one room that was completely empty which he planned on turning into a home gym. He even had a bar but decided to keep that empty until he was older.

The first thing he did when he woke up the next morning was to go get groceries to fill the cupboards and refrigerator. He bought all his training equipment through Gringotts since it would look weird for an 11-year old kid to buy boxing equipment by himself. He also ordered a few weights even if he didn't really like using them.

While waiting for all the equipment to arrive at Gringotts, Harry decided to explore a bit of the mountains and forest around his property. Ragnorak told him that he was in a tamer part of the forest but it would still be a good idea to not wander to far until he was confident in his abilities to take care of himself.

He also spent lots of time re-reading over his parents' journals while trying to master as many spells as he could. The book given to him by Quintana stated that he would only be able to do _pin-point casting_ if he was able to do the spell at a sub-conscious level. This meant that not only would he have to learn to do silent casting, he also had to practice the same spell for hours until it became a natural part of his reflexes and instincts.

He spent most of his time around Hedwig. He was very fond of his owl. It came to the point where he started having conversations with her and he was able to begin understanding what it was she was trying to tell him.

Currently he was sitting at the island in his kitchen eating breakfast. He set out some owl treats and a bowl of water opposite him since Hedwig liked to eat breakfast with him. He glanced up just in time to see said owl sweep in through the kitchen window and land in front of him before hold out her leg.

He told the letter and newspaper from her, sitting aside both items to continue with his breakfast. After he finished, he spent time petting Hedwig and asking how her night went before she flew off to presumably sleep.

Harry picked up the letter addressed to him and opened it to read its contents.

 _Dear Lord Potter_

 _We have finally managed to collect on all the debts from the families you have specified. They are not happy as, per your instructions, we did not divulge who we were working for. A Wizengamot will be held today at 1pm._

 _As the goblin nation now consider you a very good friend, we are doing all that we can to help protect and enhance your public image. Think of us as your advisors of sorts. We believe that you should go to today's Wizengamot and state your claim. A lot of reporters shall be in attendance, which works well in our favour. Don't worry about what to wear since we have sorted all that out, just portkey into the office at 12pm and we shall do the rest._

 _Also the harness for your owl, as well as prototypes for the bracers you ordered, have arrived._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Director Ragnorak_

Harry set down the letter and looked out the window in contemplation. He started tapping his fingers againstthe island, a habit he picked up whenever he was deep in thought. Without him realising it, a grin started to appear on his face. He would finally be able to show the world that the House of Potter was finally coming back to stake its claim on world events.

Deciding it was time to start his daily training, he got up and placed his dirty dish and mug in the sink before walking to the gym. He went to the stereo that he set up inside the room and put some music on before going through his warm-up.

As Harry trained his body he let his mind wander to the upcoming event. He decided that instead of playing word games like his political opponents would no doubt do, he was going to speak his mind freely. He just didn't have it in him to back down. The thought that these people got away with causing so much pain and suffering to others made his blood boil. He was tired of people thinking they could walk over others just because they wanted to feel superior.

Today he was going to show Britain's magical world why he was to be feared by those who would do him wrong.

* * *

The Heads of the most prominent families in Magical Britain were all sitting inside their version of parliament, arguing about the happenings of recent events.

"This is an outrage! We demand to know who it is that is laying claim to these false accusations!"

"We want justice!"

Albus Dumbledore was acting Head Warlock and presiding over today's events. He was having a bad two weeks ever since a letter arrived for him from Gringotts stating that he was under investigation for crimes against the House of Potter. The only person he could think of that would have the power to do that would be the Head of House but that should be impossible as young Harry Potter was currently at Lily's sister house until he sent Hagrid to fetch the boy for his school supplies.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore had big plans for the young Potter. He needed the child to become reliant on him so that he could lead him to his destiny. As much as it pained him, the life of one person did not outweigh the lives of many.

It was all for the greater good.

As the noise in the chamber reached a fervour point, everyone was suddenly silenced by the sound of the large doors banging open. In walked in a young man to the silence of the crowed. Instead of wearing the traditional wizard robes, he wore a suit that looked to be made for him. He wore wire-rimmed glasses and his hair was sleeked back to give him a sophisticated look.

He strode confidently through the chamber and up the stairs that are normally reserved for those whose families have been with the Wizengamot since it was first created. The whole chamber gasped in shock when they saw him take a seat in the unoccupied Potter chair. He crossed his left leg over his right and propped his chin on his hand as he placed his arm upon the armrest of the chair. He gazed around the chamber with a disinterested look upon his face before he closed his eyes to wait for something to happen.

Everyone else was so shocked at this new development that it took awhile for anyone to actually do something. Eventually Dumbledore decided to take charge.

"Excuse me young man but who are you and what are you doing here in this chamber?"

Harry opened his eyes to look at Dumbledore and it took all of his considerable self control and occlumens prowess to not let show just how much he detested the old man who spoke to him.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I am the Head of House Potter, as well as Heir to a few other Houses that I shall not name at this point in time." Harry flashed the ring on his finger that held the Potter crest. "As for why I am here, this is a meeting of the Wizengamot. As Head of my House I can choose to either show up or continue with others plans I had for the day. I simply chose to show up on this particular day as I assumed that this meeting is most likely about the money I took back from those families that hold Death Eaters in their ranks."

The chamber goes deathly silent before bursting into whispers and murmers. Never before has someone so blatantly pointed out who those accused of being Death Eaters in the presence of a Wizengamot meeting.

"Harry, my boy, perhaps it would be best if we spoke about such things at a later time until-"

"First of all, I am not your son Mr Dumbledore. Secondly, we are not friends. In fact, I really don't like you at all so you will refer to me as Lord Potter or you will not converse with me at all. Thirdly, I was told by the holder of my family's vaults to inform you that both yourself and Molly Prewett have been banned from Gringotts for life for your crime against the House of Potter."

Harry sits back and allows a smirk to appear on his face as he watches most of those in the chamber look accusingly at Dumbledore. He enjoyed watching the image the old fool spent years creating, crumble around. Surprisingly, it was a regular political opponent of his that spoke up.

"Are we really going to let this _child_ come in here and-"

"Oh, Lucious Malfoy. I presume that's who you are by the sickly pale skin and feminine like hair that you are so famous for. Please tell me, how much did you pay the Minister to ignore the fact that you and your circle of friends all bear the Mark of Voldemort?" He pauses to give everyone a strange look as a lot of them gasp in horror. "A mark that, I would just like to point out to the general public, can only be given if the participant is willing to receive it."

Harry sits back and relishes the silence he has managed to create. He watches in amusement as the Minister sputters in an attempt to come up with a response.

"Before you reply with what I'm sure will be a pitiful attempt trying to save your reputation, I would just like to know what it is you are doing here and why it is that you are sitting in the seat belonging to the House of Black?"

Everyone turns their head to look at Lucious, who starts sweating in place. Harry, seeing a chance you really hurt the biggest financial supporter of Voldemort, goes in for the kill.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you are not the Head nor Heir to the House of Black. Neither is your son Draco. And if my research isn't wrong, the Malfoy family hails from France, having immigrated here almost two centuries ago. Not nearly enough time has passed for you to have any claim to actually be in this meeting." Harry allows the information he just revealed to sink into the minds of everyone in the chamber. "So, and please forgive if I do this wrong since I'm still new to all this, I move that Lucious Malfoy and the rest of the Malfoy line be banished from Wizengamot and any events that involve said Wizengamot, until such a time as they are actually eligible to be part of this body by the charter created by the member of the first Wizengamot."

Everyone sat still in shock. No one could yet comprehend what it was that this young man had the courage to propose. Yes, the followers of Voldemort were a minority in the Wizengamot but no one had ever stood up to them because of the fear of what they might do.

"Before you make your decision there is just one more thing I would like to point out. Lucious Malfoy has always that we as a Wizengamot should always follow tradition. Does it not then fall onto all of us sitting here today to correct a wrong made by one of our own?" He gazes into the eyes of those he know to be leaning toward a more neutral side of things, conveying his confidence through his intense gaze. "Head Warlock Dumbledore, I believe this is where you ask this esteemed body who seconds my motion."

Harry and Dumbledore lock eyes and Dumbledore instantly goes for the Legilimens. They gaze at each other with such intensity that both of them start to release the hold on their magic without even releasing it. Their staring match catches the attention of everyone else in the room as the two participant's magic levels rise to a point where magical becomes almost visible. After a while, Harry's magical stops rising and stays at a certain level while Dumbledore's continues to rise, as if taunting the younger boy for being weaker.

What no one expected was for the young Potter to burst into laughter. They all looked at him in confusion cause from their point of view.

"I must say Dumbledore, I am surprised that you would be bold enough to try a legilimens attack on a Head of House during a Wizengamot." The heads of everyone snap towards Dumbledore as the reporters start flashing their camera's, capturing Dumbledore's paling features. "I am actually surprised that I was able to repel your attack with at relying on my family ring. Now, proceed with the motion by I lose my patience with you and press charges." The air around Harry changes at that last statement. It becomes wild and unstable, leaving no one in doubt that he would pull through with his threat.

Reluctantly, Dumbledore bangs his gavel and looks out across the chamber. "Is there anyone who seconds Lord Potter's motion?"

Everyone looks around, waiting for someone to do something.

"I second the motion."

Harry looks at the man who stood up. The man is wearing a fine robe that has a more modern look to it than most. He judging by the crest on the left side of the man's chest, Harry came to the conclusion that this was Cyrus Greengrass, Head of the House of Greengrass. A very old and powerful family if you ever managed to gain their friendship.

Harry sends the man a subtle nod of gratitude, which Lord Greengrass returns.

After that, a few more people stand up to support the motion, gaining confidence from Lord Greengrass. Dumbledore bangs his gavel and declares for the motion to proceed.

"All those in favour of banishing the House of Malfoy from the Wizengamot until such a time that they are eligible?"

The room lights up from the amount of wands thrust into the air. Harry's side clearly had the majority vote in this matter.

"All those in favour of allowing the House of Malfoy to stay?"

Only those few sitting around Lucious put their wands up.

"With the majority vote going to the motion, the Hereby announce the banishment of House Malfoy from the Wizengamot."

Lucious stands up in a rage and sends a death glare towards Harry, who gazes back at him with a look of indifference.

"Lord Malfoy, if you would like to say something to me or contest my decision, I would not be opposed to an honour duel." Harry allows himself a chuckle, getting the reaction he wanted from those sitting in the chamber. "I always wanted to know how I shape up against those my parents fought against in the war against Voldemort."

Once again the is a sharp in take of breath from the members of the Wizengamot at hearing the Dark Lord's name. Lucious, in rage at the humiliation caused to him by Harry, turns around to face him full on.

"What are your terms, _boy_? Name them so that I may put you in your place you little shit!"

"Its quite simple. We duel, here and now, until submission, death, or incapacitation. If you win, I will give you the entire Potter fortune. If you lose… haven't actually thought of it so I'll decide at a later date I guess."

The members who voted with Harry during his motion shouted in outrage. The Potter fortune was one of the largest in Magical Britain, possibly the world. To wager it on a fight that almost everyone was certain he would lose would be suicide.

"I accept those conditions, boy. I would be glad to rid you of so much money." Lucious, blinded by the greed of wanting the Potter fortune, missed that grin of triumph that flashed across Harry's face. In fact, only Cyrus Greengrass was able to see it, which lead him to believe that the young Lord Potter was certain he would win.

Harry jumps down from the stands and lands lightly on his feet. "Great! I will allow you a moment to choose a second. I myself, am unsure who my allies are at this point in time so I'll stand by myself. I only ask that Lord Greengrass steps down here to Officiate since I know he toured the duelling circuit in his youth."

Cyrus nods his head at the young man and takes off his wizard's robe before stepping down to stand by Harry to have a quiet conversation while waiting for Lucious to choose his second.

"Lord Potter, are you sure that you are able to win? The risk of you losing is quite high."

"I thank you for your concern, Lord Greengrass, but I am confidant in my abilities to put this spoilt man in his place. Plus, for me, the reward for winning this duel far outweighs the risk of losing it."

Cyrus nods his head in reply and Malfoy walks down with Lord Nott walking just behind him. Both Malfoy and Harry step forward and clasp hands as Cyrus holds his wand over the joining hands to bind the contract.

"Do you both agree with the terms set forth for this duel?" As both duellists nod his, a magical string shoots out of the wand and wraps around their wrists. "Turn around and walk 10 paces. At the sound of my voice, you may begin."

Harry does as instructed and walks back towards his side of the chamber before kneeling down on one knee and closing his eyes. He allows his magic to run free for a few short seconds before pulling it all in and circulating it through his body. He feels the excitement of battle pumping through his veins. For the first time in years, he knows he is about to have a good fight. The thought is enough to make him tremble in anticipation.

"BEGIN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"BEGIN!"

Harry lets out a deep breath and allows his magic to circulate around him in a 5 meter radius. This insures that he can anticipate attacks from every direction. He slowly stands up and takes off his jacket as he turn to face Malfoy.

"There is no shame in bowing out of this, _boy_. Everyone here knows that you do not stand a chance against me. Do you know any spells? Can you cast any of them? Do you even have a wand?"

In reply, Harry flicks his right wrist and takes a moment to relish in the comforting feeling that courses through him at the feel of his wand in hand.

"To be honest, I have only managed to learn a handful of spells so you will have to excuse me if I don't reach your expectations. You see, I only acquired my first wand two weeks ago and everything I have learnt so far has been self-taught."

They circle each other, trying to find an opening in the other's stance. Finally, Malfoy is the first to lose his patience and silently fires off a spell at Harry who easily side-steps it and retaliates.

"Stupefy"

Malfoy flinches back in surprise at the fact that a child who hasn't even started his first year at Hogwarts is able to learn such a spell and direct it at him accurately. He manages to regain his composure to easily bat away the spell, noticing that it is incredibly weak compared to what he is used to.

Malfoy and his followers start laughing at the spectacle, not noticing Harry watching his every move with the utmost concentration.

Harry sends the same spell at Malfoy again only to receive the same result. This continues for a minute or so, Harry sending the _stupefy_ spell and Malfoy just lazily deflecting it.

The murmuring in the chamber starts up again as the crowed watching them becomes bored watching what they thought would be an interesting match.

Malfoy sends a spell at Harry hoping to end it quickly, only to see Harry just barely dodge it while watching as the spell flies past him. Malfoy starts picking up the speed of his casting only for the same result to occur. Harry just barely dodges each spell while watching fly by him harmlessly.

Eventually Malfoy becomes irritated at screams out his next spell.

"Ossis Effergo"

The result however, is one that surprises everyone watching the duel. Harry makes no move to dodge the on-coming spell. As soon as it is within reaching distance, he allows his reflexes to take over and sloppily deflects the spell away from his body.

Silence is what greets everyone at that display. It is unheard of for anyone who has not be trained in duelling to know how to deflect spells. Even then, it is something that only those who have passed their fifth year of study are able to accomplish.

Malfoy sends more and more spells at an ever increasing rate, all of which are deflected by Harry. To those trained in the duelling arts, they noticed that the more spells Harry deflected, the more refined his technique became until he was deflecting spells as easily as Malfoy was deflecting his in the beginning of the duel

"How… how are you able to do that?! You told us you had no training prior to two weeks!"

Harry gives him an amused look before silently sending an _expulso_ at the stunned man in front of him. Malfoy is pushed off his feet and sent barrelling into the banister a few feet away.

"To answer your question in simple terms, I just learnt it from you Mr Malfoy. Did you honestly think I would go into a honor duel only knowing how to do one spell? No, I purposely sent weakened spells at you to observe the technique you use when deflecting spells. After that I just watched your spells as they flew past me and allowed my mind to sort out all the necessary calculations. A tedious process to go through but the benefits of which will last me a life-time. If you hadn't already figured out my reasoning for this duel then allow me to explain. I am basically using you as a training dummy. This way I can re-fine my duelling skills as well as humiliate you in front of the whole of the Wizengamot."

Malfoy looks around the chamber and notices that a lot of the Wizengamot are loking at him in amusement. Some are even outright laughing at him for getting played by this boy. Malfoy feels his rage take over and snaps his head back at Harry before he starts sending spells of a wide variety and of an intense ferocity.

Harry does his best to deflect as many as he could but the sheer number and quickness of it all start to overwhelm him. A piercing spell hits his left thigh, causing him to get a shallow cut across his chest. He winces in pain and is unable to dodge to the _expluso_ sent at him that has him crashing through the barrier in front of the reporters, who instantly start flashing away with their cameras.

Cyrus puts his head down in regret as his about to announce Malfoy as the winner. He lifts his hand in the air and is about to open his mouth when he hears a slight groan and the shuffling of debris coming from where Harry landed.

To the astonishment and amazement of everyone in chamber, Harry sits up and shakes his head as if to clear stray thoughts. He has a shallow cut above his right eye that is bleeding heavily, blood running down his face. He looks around to establish his location before a blood thirsty grin appears on his face. He turns around towards the reports and gives them a little wave.

"Sorry about making a mess in front of you guys. Hope its not too much of an inconvenience." The reporters just nod their heads in awe of the young man in front of them. Harry turns back to look at Malfoy. "Just one moment Lucious. I need to get anyway from these innocent bystanders. I, unlike yourself, do not harm those who have never harmed me."

Harry stands up and wobbles a bit on his injured leg. He sends magic to where his left thigh was pierced and grits his teeth as he puts the tip of his wand against the wound.

"incendio"

The smell of burning flesh reaches the noses of those around him as the chamber watches in slight horror as Harry cauterizes the wound on his legs. When his satisfied with it, he makes sure to keep circulating magic around the area to reduce the pain. He then walks back towards the center of the chamber and he tears of the remains of his torn shirt and wipes of the blood from his chest and face. The bracers on his fore arms are finally visible to the public but he heeds them no mind. They are of a rather plain design. A plain silver colour with just the Potter crest on each of them.

The occupants in the room all stare at the body that this 11-year old boy has. They notice that even though there is still a hint of baby fat, he as quite a bit of muscle. He isn't ripped or bulky but anyone can see that the muscles he has are all firm. When they get a view of his back, they all gasp in shock and horror. Littered across his entire back is an array of scars.

Harry, ignoring the whispers and murmurs of the crowed, stands in his starting position again and flicks his right wrist. His wand disappears back into the right bracer as he takes up his boxing stance and starts bobbing to and fro on the same spot.

"You know, Mr Malfoy, I would have to be a complete idiot to think that I could ever beat you in a magical duel alone. I mean, I am just a young child who started using a wand two weeks ago and you are someone who has had over two decades to torture innocent people behind that Death Eater mask that you and your friends wear. I am anything but stupid. I knew that I couldn't win this fight with spell work or wand arts. So please, allow me to show you why my family has always been feared whenever wars were fought."

Harry bows his head in concentration as builds up as much magic in his core as he can before he releases it throughout his body. His body starts to thrum with power as he lifts his head back up. When he opens his eyes, emerald fire a flickering from the edges of his eyes, giving him a demonic look.

Malfoy flinches back in fear at the display and Harry pounces on his moment of weakness. Harry dashes forward at incredible speeds and delivers a powerful left hook to the liver of Malfow who hunches over and coughs out a little bit of blood. As Malfoy falls forward, Harry twists his body until he is under Malfoy and jumps up to deliver a devastating uppercut to the face.

As Malfoy flies threw the air, Harry bends over and coughs out lots of blood.

"Damn, my body still can't handle so much magic coursing through it at a time."

Cyrus rushes over to check that Malfoy has been know unconscious. Before he can acknowledge Lord Potter's win, Harry has to dodge a barrage of spells sent at him from Lord Nott, who he completely forgot. Sensing that he has the advantage, Nott sends another barrage at a stumbling Harry. As Harry stumbles over a stone, he flails his arm to balance himself and accidently swats away a spell with the bracer on his left arm.

Staring in shock at bracer, Harry is quickly reminded that he can't lose focus when he has to dodge another barrage of spells. Getting tired of being on the defensive, Harry rolls to the left and uses the last of his magic to charge at Nott before he hits him with a full-on shoulder barge to the sternum. Nott crashes into the stone wall behind right behind him and is instantly knocked out.

The chamber is once again stunned into silence at the display put on by their youngest member. Harry's body was trembling with exhaustion. He has never used that technique so extensively before. Add all the injuries he received and the fact that he had to keep circulating magic through his body since the beginning of duel to keep up with Malfoy, his magical core was at an all time low.

Despite all that, he simply refused to fall down in front of the Wizenganot. His pride wouldn't allow him to rest.

"Winner: Lord Potter"

He gives Lord Greengrass another nod of gratitude before stumbling his way over to his discarded jacket. As he bent down to pick the jacket up, he lost his balance and would have fallen if it wasn't for Lord Greengrass catching him and holding him up.

"Head Warlock Dumbledore, I believe that we should conclude today's Wizengamot. The participants are in need of medical attention and I believe it would be a good idea to allow everyone time to process the events that have happened here today."

Cyrus didn't wait for a reply. He immediately turned and walked out the chamber, practically carrying the young Lord Potter. On his way out the door he spotted Augusta Longbottom flanking Harry's other side, wand in hand, ready for whoever might try and harm the young Lord.

"Don't worry lad. We are almost at the floo network. We'll have you at St Mungo's in no time."

At hearing that Harry, tried to resist a bit. He shook his head at Cyrus.

"Gringotts"

Cyrus could barely make out what was said before Harry fell unconscious. Glancing at Augusta, they shared a nod before changing directions and hurrying towards the bank.

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot on the stairs of Gringotts, the doors slammed open and a battalion of goblins all dressed in fearsome armour surrounded the trio, cutting off anyone who tried to get near them. when they stepped inside the building a medical team of goblins were immediately on them. Two of them used magic to float him up in the air while the rest of them began work to heal Harry's injuries and stabilise his core.

Cyrus and Augusta were stopped from going any further with Harry and instead were escorted to a different section of the bank. They arrived at a extravagant lobby and was soon escorted inside the only set of doors in sight. Inside they were greeted to the sight of Director Ragnorak pacing his office in what they believed to be concern and frustration.

As soon as he spotted them he walked behind his desk to sit down and motioned for them to do the same.

"Before you say anything, I would just like to state here and now that the only reason you have made it this far inside the bank is because of the ties you hold with the Potter family. You, Lord Greengrass, were great friends with Lily Potter. I understand that your wife was best friends with her and Alice Longbottom. And you, Lady Longbottom, are allowed here due to the fact the Potter-Longbottom alliance has been standing since the very first Wizengamot. I know you have a lot of questions but I do not have permission of Lord Potter to divulge anything that I know. What I need from both of you is to tell me the exact details of today's Wizengamot. As soon as Lord Potter is stable, I will personally escort you to him as he will most likely wish to speak to you."

Cyrus and Augusta share a look before turning to face the Director and giving their nods of acceptance.

* * *

Harry woke up to a white room. He knew he was in some hospital from the smell of medical and that fact that everything was so spotless. Glancing around he saw a glass of water next to his bed and reached for it. His hand shook from the fatigue he accumulated from the duel but he still managed to drink the water and place the glass back.

As he was trying to sit up, the doors to his room opened up. In walked the Director, Lord Greengrass, Lady Longbottom, and a goblin that he assumed to be a doctor judging by the white coat.

After the doctor does his check up, Harry turns to face the Director with an expectant look upon his face.

"Harry, as I'm sure you are aware, this is Lord Greengrass and Lady Longbottom. They are the ones who brought you to us directly after the Wizengamot."

Harry slowly get out of bed and walks up to Cyrus and Augasta to shake their hands.

"Thank you for the assistance. I was pretty out of it after the duel. If there is anything I can do to thank you the please, don't hesitate to ask."

Cyrus gazes at Harry with a guarded look before walking over to the window to stare up at the sky.

"Lord Potter, do you know the connection my family had to your mother?"

"I know she was best friends with your wife as well as with Alice Longbottom, who happens to be my Godmother."

"That's right. My wife and I were really close to your mother and the Longbottoms have always been close to the Potter family. Augusta and I would like to offer you an alliance. It would give all of us much needed allies in the Wizengamot as well as dissuade others from attacking us. We can figure out the rest of the details later but what do you say? Will you join in an alliance with us?"

Harry takes a moment to think about what this alliance could mean. The advantages easily outweighed the disadvantages.

"It would be my honor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry sat in front of Ragnorak's desk, in between Cyrus and Augusta. They just finished the negotiations and everything else that came along with starting a new alliance.

"Okay, so I think that I'll leave the political side this alliance to you guys. I'm more suited to the battlefield than the political field. That doesn't mean I won't help out when and where I can."

Cyrus and Augusta agreed to those conditions so they all signed the treaty. Cyrus then glanced at Harry.

"Harry, I must ask this since it has been bothering me since you wagered it, was it really wise to bet the entire Potter fortune in your duel against Malfoy?"

Harry and Ragnorak share a glance before they both burst out into hysterical laughter. Cyrus and Augusta look on in confusion as the laughter finally died down.

"Malfoy would have never gotten a single thing. The reason I was late to arrive for the Wizengamot is because I was moving the entire Potter fortune to other Houses which I am the Heir of."

Both Harry and Ragnorak send child like grins towards Cyrus and Augusta who just sit there in shock before they too burst into laughter.

"So you are telling me that even if you were to lose the duel, your family fortune would have been safe and protected." At Harry's nod, Cyrus shakes his head in amusement. "That just might be the most Slytherin plan I have ever witnessed!"

"There was no way I was ever going to risk my family's fortune. Even if I was certain I would win the duel, and I definitely was not, I would have still had precautions made in case the worst case scenario happened."

After exchanging a talking for a bit more, Harry decided it was time to go home so that he could rest. He stood, shook hands with Ragnorak and Cyrus, and kissed the back of Augusta's hand.

"Thank you again for having my back. It was a pleasure to be in your company, Lord Greengrass, Lady Longbottom."

"Lord Potter, I would like to invite you to dinner in two days time. My wife would love to meet you and I would also like to introduce you to my daughters."

"I humbly accept the offer Lord Greengrass." Harry gives them all one more nod before heading out to the looby of the office and using his pendant to portkey home.

* * *

As long as Harry got home he climbed straight into bed and stayed there until the next morning. When he woke up the amount of pain his body was in finally hit him. He managed to stumble his way over to the bathroom and run a nice warm bath. He stayed in the bath for most of the morning, allowing his sore muscles to relax and heal themselves.

After he got out he spent the rest of the day lazing around outside with Hedwig. It was as he was dozing off in the long grass near the edge of the forest that he heard a growl. As he searched the forest for any sign of life, his gaze met a pair of menacing yellow.

Harry stepped back in fear as a giant wolf walked out of the forest. It had a gaunt look to it but you could easily tell that its body was made for powerful fast paced battling. Its fair was midnight black with specks of grey here and there, indicating that the wolf was a bit reaching elderly age. It had strange yellow markings running up and down the length of its body. For some strange reason, Harry knew instantly that it was a dire-wolf that was standing before him.

The wolf walked up to him and gave him a tentative sniff before tilting his head to the side in what Harry guessed to be confusion.

 _Little cub, why do you keep him locked away?_

Harry jumps and the gravelly voice coming from the wolf standing in front of him. He looks around him in confusion.

"Who is locked up? I don't see anyone."

The wolf walks up to Harry and presses his snout into Harry's chest.

 _Him. He wants to get out. You must let him out._

The dire-wolf walks off into the forest, leaving Harry alone to stand around in confusion. After getting over his shock he races back to the house and grabs his jacket before channel magic to the pendant around his neck to portkey to Gringotts.

* * *

Later that night Harry was sitting in his office. Tomes, parchments, and books surrounding him as he searched through everything Ragnorak was able to get him for any information of dire-wolves.

 _The dire-wolf is one of the rarest magical creatures to ever walk the earth. They always roam around together in packs. They have been sighted all around the world but as of the time this is written, no one has ever been able to find a home of a pack._

 _The species is very battle orientated. They battle each other and other creatures so that they may decide the chain of command. Dire-wolves are fiercely territorial, often fighting to the death to protect the pack. They also have a 6_ _th_ _sense of knowing who to trust and who not too. The markings on their bodies and colour of their eyes are a way of identifying each other._

 _A dire-wolf is one of the fastest creatures on land. It often lives in mountains and forests, jumping from cliff to cliff or tree to tree. It is one of the deadliest predators out there. To the date, none of them have ever been captured, dead or alive, for us to do further study._

Harry put down the piece of paper that had the notes on everything he managed to learn about dire-wolves. If a elderly dire-wolf was right here close to his home then there was a chance that the rest of the pack would not be too far away.

None of what he learnt so far helped him figure out what the wolf meant though. He sat in his office for most of the day until he had to get ready for dinner at Greengrass Manor.

He guessed that since it was the first time going over to the Manor that it would be a formal dinner so he put on slacks along with a nice shirt and jacket. He tried to fix his hair but like always it just didn't want to be tamed.

At 6pm he walked over to the fire-place to floo over. This would be the first time he used the floo network so he was kind of nervous. Grabbing a handful of green powder Harry glanced at his watch one last time before throwing down the powder.

"Greengrass Manor"

Harry watched as green flames covered his body before as swirling sensation took over. Before he realized what was happening he was shoved out of a different fire-place and landed flat on his back.

"I have just decided that I hate the floo network." Harry groans in pain. His body still hadn't fully recovered from the duel in the Wizengamot.

As he tries to sit up he hears a giggle from behind him. As he turned around to look for the source of the giggle, he was captivated by a pair of the bluest eyes he has ever seen. His vision tunnelled in on them, ignoring all other details. He managed to tear his gaze away from the eyes only to be entranced by the rest of the angel's beauty that stood before him.

She had golden blond hair that was tired up in a bun with a few loose strands framing her face. She had a fair complexion and a face was clear of any imperfections as far as he could see. He paid no attention to the look of disdain she was sending his way. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that reached just above her knees. All in all, she was the most beautiful girl Harry has ever laid eyes on.

For a second he forgot every single thing he read in the wizard's etiquette book his mother left him and took a step towards the girl standing before him before he snapped out of his dazed state and remembered where he was.

He looked around the room to find Lord and Lady Greengrass standing in the doorway behind a younger, smaller version of the one who enchanted him. Lord and Lady Greengrass were sending him amused looks while who he assumed to be the youngest Greengrass was trying her best to hide her giggles. His face light up with embarrassment, as he had no doubt that they had just witnessed his momentary loss of self-control.

He fixes his jacket and clears his throat as he takes a minute to reign in his emotions by using occlumens. When he is satisfied with his level of control he walks over to Lord Greengrass and shakes his hand before gently taking a hold of Lady Greengrass's hand and laying a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass, thank you very much for the invitation to dinner tonight. I am very honoured. Please excuse my momentary loss of self-control earlier. I did not have my occlumens shields up so seeing the beauty of your daughter for the first time rendered me at a loss of proper etiquette. I apologise for any insult I might have mistakenly made."

"Thank you for accepting the invitation Lord Potter. It is a pleasure to play host to you this evening. May i introduce to you my youngest daughter, Astoria." Harry smiles charmingly at the little girl before placing a kiss on her hand while she giggles again. "And I see you have already met my eldest daughter, Daphne."

Harry turned to face Daphne and walked over to stand in front of her. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "I'm sorry for my earlier reaction, Ms Daphne. I usually don't get so flustered when first meeting people. I beg your forgiveness."

Daphne raises an eyebrow at him before giving him a once over. "All is forgiven, Lord Potter." She gentle pulls away from Harry to walk and stand besides her parents.

Lady Greengrass then walked up to Harry and give him a warm hug. "Now that all the formalities are over, it is so good to see you again Harry. You may call me Bethany. I know you don't remember but I was there when your mom gave birth to you. You were so cute. Please no that you never need an invitation to come over. You mother was a sister to me in everything but blood."

"Thank you, Bethany."

Following that reunion, dinner was a pleasant affair. Harry learnt a lot about the Greengrass family. Cyrus was a owner of a large shipping country and Bethany used to be a doctor at St Mungo. Astoria was a sweet little girl that Harry took a instant liking to. She spoke about so many things and he was only too happy to listen to her.

Daphne was a mystery to him. He caught himself glancing at her a lot throughout the night. She didn't speak as much as the rest of her family but when she did speak he found that they had a few common interests. She loved to read books outside on a nice day. She was already through half of the first year's school books. They even had a conversation about the curriculum. He found out that she ran a bit in the morning since she didn't want to be lazy. He noticed that Daphne would look at her family fondly and allowed herself a small genuine smile every now and then. All in all, she was one of the few people whose company he actually enjoyed being in.

"Daphne, do you have training in Occlumens? I noticed that you seem to have very good control at keeping from showing any emotions."

Daphne looks at her parents for permission, when she received it she took a moment to think about her answer before lifting her head to look directly into Harry's eyes to convey the seriousness of what she's about to say.

"I know that there is a very high chance that I will be sorted into Slytherin. My dream is to start a business that will bring in the modern technology of the Muggle world into the magical world. Being in Slytherin is somewhat dangerous for a female due to it being the house that most kids of pureblood supremacy families go to. To them, females are meant to be seen and not heard. For my dream to become a reality I will have to learn to control myself in certain situations so that I don't become a target for members of the house that might use me to gain favour with or harm my family. Plus there are certain traditions that Slytherin House is rumoured to have. I have to use every resource I have to protect myself for the next seven years."

Harry takes in all that has been said in quiet contemplation, already going through plans to keep both Daphne and Astoria safe at Hogwarts.

"How far along is your plan to your business?"

"Well I know I will be able to get lots of contacts due to my dad's business. I just have to figure out a way to get magic and electricity to co-exist with each other since electrical appliances short circuit when around active magic."

Harry tilts his head in confusion. "No they don't. They work perfectly fine."

Harry looks around at the other members of the Greengrass family to see them giving him strange looks. Its Cyrus that eventually explained things to him.

"Harry, electrical appliances have never worked around magical. No one has been able to figure out why that is or how to fix the problem."

Harry looks at them in shock before a grin spreads across his face. He looks at Daphne and props his head up onto his hand.

"What if I told you there was a way to make things work? I don't know why magic messes with electricity but I do know a spell that allows electrical appliances to run off of magic instead of electricity. I found it in one of my mother's journals and just assumed that everyone knew it."

Daphne jumps out of her chair in shock and excitement to rush over to Harry's side to grab his hands.

"Please teach me the spell! I'll pay you! I need that spell in order to achieve my dream business."

Harry looks at Daphne with a shocked expression at the amount of emotion she is currently showing. Strangely enough, he prefers the Daphne that doesn't hide away behind her mask of indifference. Which is kind of ironic since he hid behind his almost constantly around people.

He looked to Cyrus and Bethany but they didn't look like they were going to help him if the looks of mirth on their faces was any indication. He sighs before glancing at Daphne but quickly has to look away to keep his blush hidden.

"You don't have to buy it from me Daphne. I will teach you the spell but I do have certain conditions that have to be met."

He watches as her mask falls back onto her face and she pulls away from him. He doesn't know why but something in his chest clenches with pain at that. He stands up and gently takes her hands back into his.

"Please listen to my conditions before you make your decision?" He waits for her to nod her head in acceptance before taking a deep breath. "I want you to come to me if anyone at Hogwarts ever does something to threaten or harm you. I want to be your friend and friends help each other. And I know this is selfish of me but when we are alone I want you to drop the mask you are wearing right now. You are very pretty right now but you are absolutely beautiful when you smile." Harry sends her a genuine smile that has her blushing, both at the compliment and at how handsome he looks when he's smiling at her like that. He has a small smile on his face that light up the intensity of his gaze as he looks at her. He isn't that much taller than her but still tall enough that she has to tilt her head up a bit.

"Only if you save that look on your face for me alone." Daphne immediately blushes a deep shade of red as she never meant to say that thought out loud. She watches as a smirk appears on his face as his eyes dance in amusement. "I mean, I accept those terms and conditions. You better not disappoint me Potter."

Harry chuckles out loud at her attempt at trying to save face. "Oh I don't plan to Greengrass."

"Ahem"

Harry and Daphne jump away from each other and look at the source of their interruption only to see Cyrus still sitting at the table with a sour look upon his face while Bethany and Astoria are giggling away at them.

"I'm sorry Harry but Daphne isn't allowed to date until she is at least 30."

"Daddy!" Daphne shouts in embarrassment as both she and Harry blush at the comment. Their blush only worsens at the sound of the other two occupants in the room burst into laughter.

Bethany eventually regains her composure and decides to save the kids from Cyrus.

"Honey, they are only 11. Its still much to early for anything to happen. Besides, I'm sure that our grandkids will be just gorgeous."

"Mother!"

"Oh hush now darling. He is the first and only boy I have seen you blush for-"

"This conversation is over!"

Harry just stands there as he watches Daphne shout at her parents for embarrassing her. He looks over at Astoria and just knows that she is going to tease her sister mercilessly over this.

Eventually the evening comes to an end. Astoria is asleep on the couch as the rest of the Greengrass family walks Harry to the fire place.

"Harry, do you have all your supplies ready for school?"

"No, not yet. I decided to first check up on the rules and regulations of Hogwarts. I'm planning on getting muggle writing equipment and other things that might help now that I know that Hogwart's charter doesn't disallow any of those items."

Daphne looks over at Harry in concern. "A lot of Slytherins won't be happy about that."

A grin appears on Harry's face that Cyrus recognizes from the duel with Malfoy. The Greengrass family can suddenly feel Harry's magic, almost as if it can sense its master's thirst for battle.

"Oh I really hope that it upsets them. I'm quite looking forward to seeing what they plan on doing."

Bethany walks over to Harry. "James had that same look in his eyes when he was planning a rather nasty prank on someone. I know I can't stop you so please be careful and look after yourself." She hugs him tightly before pulling back to kiss his forehead.

Unknown to Harry, tears start falling from his eyes as he feels for the first time what he assumes must be a mother's love. He hugs Bethany tightly before stepping back into the fireplace.

"Thank you"

The last sight he sees is a pair of concerned sky blue eyes.

* * *

 **okay so i know that a lot of you are going to have something to say about the chemistry between harry and daphne. no they won't just jump into a relationship. everything will be explain in later chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After dinner at Greengrass Manor Harry spent the next few days allowing his body to rest until it was in perfect condition again. He was too worried about the new scars he received; they would just be added to the rest of his collection he accumulated over the years.

Instead of doing his normal work out routine, Harry decided he would go out and get his school supplies. He got books, pens, highlighters, and the other necessities. He refused to get a wizard's robe instead opting to get him a coat that reached his ankles. He had taken to wearing a beanie due to the weather getting colder as the school year approached.

He got a five-compartment trunk. He didn't want to risk his parents' trunk getting damaged so he would be leaving that at home. He made copies of all his parents' school books since the curriculum for Hogwarts barely changed over the years and bought the books the his parents didn't possess.

Since he couldn't do anything physically strenuous he decided to practice brewing the potions that they would be covering for first year. He found that brewing potions was almost the same as cooking food, you just had to know what ingredient to add and when to add it.

When he wasn't brewing potions he was practising the wand movements for spells he was hoping to incorporate into his fighting style when he got all the pieces needed for it. But that was still two or three years in the making.

All in all, Harry was ready for his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in Greengrass manor, grumbling curse words as he picked himself off the floor. Before he could straighten out his clothes he was tackled back to the ground by an enthusiastic Astoria.

"Hello Harry! I missed you."

Harry chuckles as he shifts her off him so he can sit up.

"Hello to you too Astoria. How are you doing today? Is your dad here?"

"I'm doing great. Spending lots of time with Daph cause I won't be able to see her until Christmas when she goes to Hogwarts. Daddy is in his office. I'll take you to him." Before he knew what was happening to him, the small little girl was dragging him through the manor.

When they finally came to a stop Harry had absolutely no idea where he was. Before he could ask Astoria, she knocked on the door in front of them and walked inside quite energetically.

"Daddy! Harry is here!"

Harry walks in to find Astoria bouncing on her feet in front of Cyrus' desk while he was reading something in front of him. Harry got the feeling that this must of have been a common occurrence.

"Thank you Tori."

Astoria smiles at her father and Harry before skipping out the office. Harry turns to Cyrus who is still reading.

"Is she always so hyper?"

"Unfortunately so."

Harry sits in the chair before the desks and sorts through his thoughts as he waits for Cyrus to finish whatever business he is busy with. They sit in a companionable silence for a few minutes, both okay with not rushing into the upcoming.

"What can I do you for you Harry? Is the a business or personal visit?"

"It's a bit of both actually. The business side of things is to let you know that while I'm at Hogwarts I have given you the Potter and Black votes for the Wizengamot. Since I am the rightful Heir to the House of Black I can choose whoever I want to be the proxy of said house. Due to growing up with my relatives I don't have a lot of trust or respect for adult. Dumbledore's manipulations have justified my feelings. I trust you because I feel like I can. Please do not misuse abuse that trust."

Cyrus nods his head at that, his mind already thinking of ways to get Harry to open up about what he went through living with his relatives.

"The personal side of things are quite a bit more serious. To explain what's happening I will need to divulge Potter family magic so please treat it with the utmost secrecy."

"Of course. You have my word as Head of House Greengrass."

"Thank you. Tell me, have you ever heard of the term horcrux?" Harry watched carefully as he saw Cyrus stiffen in his seat and watched the blood drain from his face. "Judging by your reaction I can tell that you know exactly what they are and what they do. They take a piece of the soul from the caster and puts it into an object which can then be used to resurrect said caster when he or she dies."

"How…", Cyrus is barely able to get out the words, forcing Harry to strain his ears in order to hear what is being said. "How do you know about what a horcrux is? How do you know what they do? They are one of the most obscure forms of magic in the magical world."

Harry gets out of his chair and walks towards the window. He looks out into the yard to see Daphne and Astoria running around, enjoying being around each other before Daphne has to leave for Hogwarts. The sight of the two sisters brings a smile to his face.

"You know what my biggest and most sought after dream is? Its not moving the magical world into a new era. Its not bringing the Potter House back into its former glory and beyond even that. My biggest dream is to one day have a loving family. A family where I love and am love in return, unconditionally. I know I had that when my parents were alive but I don't remember any of it. Even though I know I was loved, I still want to experience it for myself. To me, nothing is more important than family. I was forced to grow up due to how my interactions with my relatives. I may look 11 but I have not had a childhood for many years now." Harry turns away from the window and Cyrus manages to see a sad smile upon his face. "The reason I know about horcrux's is because my life is what it is today due to Voldemort turning me into one."

…

…

…

"What?"

Harry allows an amused smile to appear and for the first time since meeting him, Cyrus can see to pain hidden deep within those emerald eyes.

"Yes, you heard right. No, unfortunately I am not pulling your leg about this. No, I am not still a horcrux since Director Ragnorak's best doctors and spell casters managed to use their magic to separate the horcrux from me and then put it into another object which they were then able to destroy."

Cyrus just sat there in his chair, trying and failing to comprehend what he has just been told. One thought was running through his head that he just had to ask but was too afraid of what the answer might entail.

"No."

Cyrus snaps his head up to look at Harry. "What?"

"No, he did not die that night. From what the doctors and casters at Gringotts were able to explain to me and Ragnorak is that the size of the soul they managed to destroy was too small for that night to have been the only time he created a horcrux. We can only speculate that he has more out there. How many, where they are, and what they are, are the questions we need answered." Harry walked away from the window to sit down in his seat again, crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers. "I'm asking you for your help because you are one of the very few adult figures that I truly trust. Why that is, I do not know for certain but I have a few ideas."

Cyrus leans back in his chair and gives Harry a calculated look. "So Voldemort was never truly defeated." Harry's raised eyebrow gives Cyrus a small chuckle. "I am one of the few people out there that do not fear the name. Gives him and his Death Eaters power over others and they had plenty of that during the war. I agree with you on your statement about family. I would do anything to keep mine safe. How can I help?"

"Voldemort must have used extremely rare artefacts to create his horcrux's. From what I have read about him I gathered that he would have wanted to use items that either have a very high value, are extremely hard to find, or both. I know that your business knows of a spell that can detect 'dark magic', as our government would put it, I need you to inform Ragnorak of anything that you feel may warrant an investigation. Gringotts has already started combing through the vaults in their bank. Before you ask, no it's not illegal. It's all in the contract you sign when opening a new vault. They are allowed to take out and destroy items that are a danger to them. So far they managed to find and destroy the Cup of Hufflepuff they found the Lestrange's vault."

Cyrus writes down all the information give to him, making plans of his own.

"So we have managed to destroy two of them so far. The Cup that was in Gringotts and the one that was in your scar… which you found out about how exactly?"

"This falls into the family magic category. From what I read from dad's journal, members of the Potter family have the ability to circulate their magic through the body to enhance the physical attributes we have. Its stronger in those that are related by blood but the Head of House can bestow it upon members that are married in. Whenever I have used this ability the scar that used to be upon my head always throbbed with pain. It became so bad that I would only be able to use this ability for a few short minutes. Due to Ragnorak being the account holder for my family I brought this to his attention. When his best doctor examined the scar they found it to be a horcrux. That what began this whole crusade of finding and destroying any other horcrux Voldemort might have made."

Cyrus looked at the notes in front of him while Harry patiently sat quietly, waiting for him to process everything.

"There's more to it then just finding and destroying horcrux's, isn't there? You need me to do something else. Something involving the Potter and Black votes in the Wizengamot."

Harry acknowledges the statements made with a nod of his head before taking out a small notebook and handing it Cyrus.

"This book holds all the legislations made by the blood supremists group that give them more power over the government and taking away power from the departments that will stand against Voldemort if he ever returns. The most noticeable offense that Ragnorak and I have been able to find is the amount money being taken away from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Since the fall of Voldemort DMLE has been unable to have any major recruitment or upgrades due to the vote of sending money to charities that just fill the vaults of families like the Malfoys, Nott, ect. While I'm at Hogwarts for the next seven years I need you to work on taking power awy from Voldemort's supporters and giving it back to those who need it."

"But with your intellect and work ethic I'm sure you can finish your schooling earlier than the seven years. Why wait to graduate?"

"The Duelling circuit holds events that only students are allowed to enter. I plan on entering myself in some tournaments when I begin my second year. Once I complete my OWL's, I will be able to enter in both the junior and senior tournaments. It's a great way to meet powerful people from across the world, gain very valuable battling experience, and to increase the Potter's reputation around the world to what it once was."

Cyrus chuckles at the ambition of the young man sitting in front of him. There is no doubt in his mind that he would be the perfect fit for Slytherin house.

Thinking about Hogwarts lead Cyrus to a bit more sombre thoughts. He glanced out of his window to see his two little girls lying in the tall grass peacefully. He turned to look back at the young man sitting before.

"Harry, I have a request to make. I know you will be busy with-"

"You don't have to ask that of me, Cyrus. I will protect Daphne and Astoria without any prompting. Besides our House being allies, I have grown fond of your daughters in the short time I have known them. Astoria is what I imagine my little sister would have been like if I ever had one. Daphne is… well Daphne is Daphne. I don't know how to explain it but I just know there's something special about her."

Harry decides to ignore the knowing look that Cyrus is sending his way. He is not ready to deal with all that that certain topic of conversation entails.

He stands up and straightens his clothes before reaching across the desk to shake Cyrus' hand.

"I better be going. Still have a few potions and spells I would like to practice before getting to Hogwarts. I'll see goodbye to the girls and Bethany on my way out."

"Good luck with Hogwarts Harry." Cyrus watches Harry walk towards the door. A sudden thought makes its way to the forefront of his mind. "Harry, wait! What are your plans for Dumbledore?"

Cyrus doesn't need Harry to turn around for him to see the entire demeanour of the young man change. The feeling that his magic is giving off is less like that of a man and more similar to that of a predator. For a spilt second, he actually feels true pity for Dumbledore. That feeling is quickly washed away by the memories of all that the old man has done to Harry.

"I plan on tearing him down from that pedestal he has created. When he has lost all up, when he has lost the very thing that he loves, I will challenge him to a duel." Harry turns his head just enough for Cyrus to see the flickering emerald flames at the edges of his eyes. "And when we duel, I will not hold back. I will not play around with him. I will not torture him. Break down his confidence.

Bully him. Humiliate him. I will do none of this. He doesn't deserve any of it. I place the same amount of blame on him as a do on Voldemort for the death of my parents, so I will treat him exactly how I would treat Voldemort. When I duel Dumbledore, I will kill him… in the fastest, most brutal way I can when the time comes."

Harry opens the door and walks out the office, silent as the most skilful hunter. Cyrus releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. Walks over to his cabinet and shakily pours himself a glass of firewhiskey. He downs it in one gulp before pouring himself another.

"Merlin, help the poor soul foolish enough to ever enrage that boy."

* * *

 **Next chapter will have harry starting at hogwarts. if you feel like information is being missed from the story, i planned it that way. please just be patient and wait for later chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Today was 1 September, meaning that the staff at Hogwarts would be greeting new and returning students later this evening. There is a certain air of excitement in the air due to the fact that this year's batch of first years would play host to arguably the most famous child Magical Britain has ever seen. However, there were those amongst the staff who did not share in the excitement as their fellow colleagues did.

Severus Snape, former best friend of the deceased Lily Potter, was one who was absolutely dreading meeting the child. To him, Harry Potter would always be seen as the child of his childhood tormentor. The thought that he could be anything other than an arrogant little bully just like his father never once crossed his mind. No, Snape decided long ago that he would do his best to prevent Harry Potter from ever getting away with things that were allowed to his father.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was another that was not looking forward to meeting young Harry Potter. His carefully laid plans to have Harry introduced to the magical world as a young and naïve young boy were torn to shreds the moment he walked through the doors of the last Wizengamot meeting. Very rarely do things ever surprise Albus Dumbledore these days that he was completely unable to respond to the situation at all. He simply watched from the side-lines as the young boy took complete control of the meeting, as if he had been doing it his whole life. He was even more surprised to witness the power that young Harry possessed. No matter who you are, to beat both Lucius Malfoy and Lord Nott was no easy feat to accomplish. Granted he didn't really use much magic, the fact still remains that he won the duel.

If that was not bad enough, all of his assets were frozen. It seemed that both Harry and Gringotts found out about his meddling with the Potter accounts and were now doing a full-scale investigation. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Molly Weasley was also the cause for his many headaches as of late. Not a day would go by that he didn't receive a howler from her complaining about her lack of access from her personal vault or the destroyed marriage contract between Harry Potter and her daughter Ginevra Weasley. Albus was more worried about the fact that the contract was discovered. It just added to the lists of offences he has made against the Potter House.

Albus was not worried about the consequences of his actions; he had the utmost confidence in his ability to talk his way out of things. No, he was worried about what all this could mean for his future plans. He needs young Harry to come to him for guidance. Only by the guidance of Albus Dumbledore could the young boy face his destiny.

Albus was sad that he had to send young Harry to his death but it was all for the greater good. He would unsure that Magical Britain thrived upon the sacrifice that was to be expected of young Harry Potter.

* * *

Appearing on platform 9 ¾ the Greengrass family searched for the long time friends, the Davis family. Cyrus and Bethany both attended Hogwarts in the same year as the parents of the Davis'. Daphne is a best friend with their only child, Tracy. The girls had been practically inseparable since birth. They always attended balls and galas together, choosing to keep each other company rather than to mingle with the other children from well-known families in Magical Britain. In the past couple of years they have even added a third member to their small group. A young dark skinned boy named Blaise Zabini.

While both Daphne and Blaise had rather quiet personalities, Tracy was a real chatterbox, often making conversation with the other two. The group of three became really close due to the attempts of bullying done by the children of the pureblood supremacy.

Finally Bethany found the Davis' standing close to the back of the train. Walking closer they saw that Blaise and his mother were there as well. Greetings were given all around as everyone got caught up on recent events.

Before to long the three families noticed the drop in noise on the platform. Glancing towards the front of the train they watched as the crowed parted to make way for the youngest member of the Wizengamot.

If Harry noticed the reaction of the crowed around him then he was doing a very good job of hiding it. He had an almost bored look upon his face, which Daphne has come to realise is the 'mask' he wears in public, as he walked towards the Greengrass family. He was lazily bobbing his head to the music playing through the buds of his earphones.

Before he could get any closer to the family a short red-haired woman who began shouting at him stopped his progress. The sound and sight of this woman shouting at Harry just ensured that what little attention wasn't on him was now entirely focused on the scene being made. Cameras from a few reporters hoping to get a scoop started flashing as the red-haired woman kept up her rant. When he saw the woman take a breath Harry took the opportunity to interrupt her.

"Are you done?" Taking the shocked silence that greeted him as a yes, Harry easily moved around her to continue on his way.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you Harry James Potter! They would be so disappointed in the little boy you are now! They were stupid to sacrifice themselves for your sake! You are a disgrace to them and your family!"

Everything and everyone became dead still. No one could believe the audacity that this woman had to shout out such things to an 11-year old boy.

All eyes turned to Harry, who had his head bowed. Everyone could see the trembling of his body as he tried to suppress his rage. He clenched his fists so tight that blood began to drip from his palms onto the floor of the platform. As one, everyone stumbled back a few steps as Harry finally lost control of his emotions as well as his magic. His magic alone was enough to make a few people in the crowed fall to their knees in fear.

Harry flicked his right wrist and everyone caught a glimpse of the wand the suddenly appeared in his hand. As he raised his head to deal with the disrespectful woman, Daphne managed to catch a glimpse of the glint in his eyes. Knowing that he was about to do something he might regret, she rushed towards him as quickly as she could.

Daphne managed to reach him just as he turned around, slamming into his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. With her head pressed against his back and her voice muffled so that only he could hear her, she began trying to reason with him.

"You can't do it Harry. Not like this. Not without reason that will save you from punishment. Find a different way. I'm not saying that you should let her go free but you can't kill her, especially surrounded by all these people. Please Harry, don't do it."

With great difficulty Harry managed to reign in both his temper and his magic before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he focuses his intense gaze upon the woman standing in front of him. The emerald flames around his eyes on display for everyone around him to see; a look that many recognise from his duel with Lucius Malfoy.

Harry relaxes his shoulders and rubs one of the hands around his waist, indicating that he is back in control of himself. Instead of letting him go, they tighten around him fractionally before go back to their loosened state around him. When he speaks, the voiced heard by everyone is one laced with power.

"Molly Weasley I presume. Even though your opinion means nothing at all to me, I cannot and will not overlook the fact that you have just insulted my parents. Should you not be the one who is supposed to be ashamed by her actions? Was it not you and Mr Dumbledore who stole money from my family's vault mere days after my parents were murdered? Was it not you and Mr Dumbledore who set up an illegal marriage contract between your daughter and myself?" Whispers and murmurs break out on the platform and the news of Molly and Dumbledore stealing funds from their _Boy Who Lived._ "Molly Weasley, I have done my fair share of research on you after learning what attempted to do. Was it not you who used a love potion on Arthur Weasley in your final year at Hogwarts so that he would sleep with you and then force him into a marriage? Was it not you that stole money from your own family vault and then place it in a name belonging to a Molly _Prewett._ Was it not you and Dumbledore who tried to take advantage of a 1-year old child to benefit your own selfish greed? You stand before me, have the audacity to insult my parents and family yet you are the one stealing from her own!"

Harry feels the arms around him tighten up again and it's only then that he realises he has been exhorting pressure on everyone around him subconsciously. He takes a moment to calm himself before continuing.

"Blood feuds between Houses have started for much less. Luckily for your family, I do not bestow the sins of the parents onto the shoulders of the children. Know this Molly Weasley, you have just made enemies with the House of Potter and its allies. If another member of you House is to anger me again, I will break them and send you the pieces so you can attempt to put them back together." Harry glances around at everyone standing around him before sending magic to his throat to project his voice to the entire platform. "Do not make the mistake of thinking I am the second coming of Dumbledore or that I am the so called Champion of the Light. If you attempt to hurt me or mine, I will destroy you as quickly and as brutally as I possibly can. It was Dumbledore's _kindness_ that allowed Voldemort to gain so much power before and during the war. It was Dumbledore's repeated _forgiveness_ that allowed Voldemort to murder my parents and so many of your loved ones. The House of Potter neither forgives nor forgets."

Harry gently releases himself from Daphne's hold before walking her back to her family. Locking gazes with Cyrus, they both give each other a nod in understanding before Harry quietly makes his way onto the train.

As Harry disappears from view, everyone stands up a little straighter, only now realising the amount of pressure put upon them by Harry's magic.

A humourless chuckle made everyone turn to Cyrus Greengrass in confusion.

"You people really don't understand who you are dealing with when it comes to that young man. Due to Dumbledore's manipulations, young Harry was denied a childhood, instead being subjected to what I'm guessing to be daily physical and mental beatings. The young man who you are expected to be some happy child and a hero for you all to worship, never ever existed. If I am being completely honest with you all, that young man is the exact person that Magical Britain need to take us out of this Dark Age we have been stuck in."

Cyrus makes a show of loading up Daphne and Tracy's trunks onto the train as he continues speaking, his voice travelling quite far in the silence created by Harry.

"I respect and fear him more than anyone I have ever met in my life. Respect him because of what he went through and what he became because of it. I fear him more than anyone else, including Voldemort and Dumbledore, because even though they have vast magical power and knowledge when compared to almost anyone else, they do not, will not, and cannot possess the sheer determination that that young man possesses. If you become his target, sort out all your affairs as quickly as possible because he will find and destroy you."

Cyrus gives one last kiss to Daphne's forehead before he allows her to run onto the train in search of Harry. He picks up his youngest daughter before reaching for his wife's hand and walking away, leaving behind a still silent platform.

* * *

Daphne managed to find Harry sitting in the last compartment at the end of the train. He was sitting on one of the seats closest to the window, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. She could see his body trembling with all the built up emotions.

Daphne quietly sat in the seat closest to the door and pulled his head down onto her lap. She brushed her hand through his hair, getting him to slowly calm down. She tried her best to ignore the silky feel of his hair. Just as the train started moving he fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Tracy and Blaise looked inside the compartment. When they saw Daphne they both quietly made their way inside to sit in the seats opposite her and Harry. She quietly asked Tracy to hand over her potion's book so that she would have something to read until Harry woke up.

The compartment fell into a comfortable silence after that. Daphne and Blaise were each reading a book while Harry and Tracy both took a nap.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sensation of someone rubbing a hand through his hair. Normally he drew away from any contact with others but he was completely comfortable with whoever this person was.

"You can get up anytime you want Potter. I know you are awake."

Harry can't keep the smirk off his face. There's only one person who has such an angelic voice yet still spoke with such an ice-cold tone.

"I would get up if I wasn't so comfortable with you playing with my hair Greengrass. Why would I ever give up such a comfortable pillow?"

"Maybe because I would like to introduce you to my two best friends, who are sitting in the opposite seats while giving us weird looks, and it would be quite strange to do that while you are currently using my lap as a pillow."

Harry opens one eye to glance at Tracy and Blaise. Tracy looks like she can barely contain her excitement while Blaise just looks at Harry and Daphne with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Harry looks up at Daphne only to see her using the hand not combing through his hair holding up what looks like the potions book they will be using this year. He sighs before sitting up for a stretch that had him sighing in happiness at the feel of his bones popping back into place. He faces Tracy and Blaise and then stretches his hand out towards Blaise.

"Harry Potter. It's a pleasure meeting friends of the Ice Queen."

Daphne snorts in a very unlady like manor before questioning Harry without taking her eyes off her book.

"Ice Queen? Really?"

"Well, you always put on that mask of indifference when you are around people. It makes you look cold and unapproachable, therefore Ice Queen is the perfect name for you."

"Oh yeah? What about your mask? You know, the one that makes you look like you couldn't care less about what's happening around you even though I now for a fact that you manage to take in every single detail in your near vicinity."

"I know I should be amazed that you picked up such a fact about me but I can't help but feel a bit smug at the knowledge of you paying such close attention to me."

If it weren't for then slight tint of her ear, Harry would have thought that his comment had no impact on her. Daphne lowers her book to send a smirk Harry's way.

"I doubt you feel as smug as I do at the moment, knowing that you see me as a queen and all."

At the sound of a giggle they both snap their attention to the other two occupants in the compartment. Blaise has a full-blown smirk on his face while Tracy looks like she's barely holding in her laughter.

"Well would you look at that Tracy? It seems that our little Daphy finally has a crush on someone."

"And it seems like said someone has a crush on her as well."

Both Daphne and Harry blush at the comments made before Daphne fixes her friends with her signature glare.

"I don't even know why I keep you two around. You guys are so annoying."

Blaise gets up and gives a low bow towards Daphne. "My deepest apologies, Your Highness."

Blaise and Tracy proceed to laugh out loud at the two blushing kids sitting in front of them. When they are finally able to regain their composure, Blaise sticks out a hand towards Harry.

"It's a Pleasure to meet you Potter. I'm Blaise Zabini. I must say, its really quite refreshing to see Daphne converse with someone else in a tone that holds none of her usual coldness."

"And I'm Tracy Davis, Daphne's best friend. I can already tell that we are going to get along quite wonderfully if the blush still on Daphne's face is any indication."

Harry shakes Blaise's hand before kissing the back of Tracy's. He turns to Daphne and tilts his head in a way that she finds is downright adorable.

"Daphne, I think I am going to enjoy being friends with these two."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Halfway through the train ride there was a knock on the door. Blaise got up and opened the door to see a kindly looking old lady standing behind a cart full of snacks and sweets.

"Would you kids like to buy anything on the cart?"

Tracy jumps up excitedly and rushes to pick out all her favourite treats; Blaise buys a couple boxes of what look like chocolate frogs; and Daphne gets a bag of just plain chocolate. They all turn their eyes to look at Harry, waiting for him to choose something from the cart.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

The lunch lady gives him a kind smile and wheels away her cart. Daphne and his new friends give him strange looks before getting lost in their snacks.

After a little while they hear the sound of a timid knock against the door of the compartment. They turn to see who it is and find a pudgy nervous looking boy standing in the doorway. Harry has no idea who he is but it seems like the others in the compartment do. It's Tracy that finally clears things up for him.

"Neville? Is everything okay?"

Harry looks at the boy with newfound interest. So this was Neville Longbottom, Heir to the House of Longbottom. Harry had to be honest with himself, Neville did not look like much. Just by his posture alone, Harry could tell that young Neville had hardly any confidence in himself. His arms were in front of him and he was leaning his body back ever so slightly, as if he was about to flee at the first sign of danger. He kept his eyes on the floor, refusing to meet the eyes' of the room's occupants.

"Urm… hi Tracy, Blaise, Daphne. I just came to see if you guys might have seen Trevor, my pet toad?"

Harry really didn't mean to but he couldn't help but feel his anger start to rise as he watched this boy. Neville was supposed to be the Heir to one of the oldest and most influential in Magical Britain. The Heir to the House that has been allies to the Potter House since the first Wizengamot. Looking at Neville right now, Harry was not very confident in the strength of the alliance once Neville took over.

Getting annoyed at the boy's nervous manner of speaking, Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Listen Longbottom, I want you to close your eyes and picture the toad. Can you do that?" Neville jerks his head. Closing his eyes in concentration, Harry allows his magic to take over and reach out to Neville. Once it makes contact with the boy, Harry softly murmurs one of the most difficult spells he has learnt so far.

"Accio Trevor"

A few seconds go by before Neville is suddenly hit with a brown projectile that came flying out of no where, which he barely manages to catch before it hits the floor.

Harry watches as Neville checks over his toad before lifting his head to presumably thank Harry. However, the moment their eyes make contact for the first time Harry stiffens in his seat. Everyone looks at Harry to see a number of emotions flicker across his face. The last emotion to appear is a look of pain and regret before Harry forcibly brings his mask back up so that his face is set in its usual bored expression.

"They won't ever stop… trust me I know. The ones I used to deal with every day, and what you are probably dealing with on a daily basis, they are nothing compared to what goes up in here", Harry points to his head, "at night when I have hardly any control over my thoughts. I still have them every other night. I learnt to deal with them." Neville is the only one who seems to understand what Harry means as the other three occupants in the compartment look between the two boys in confusion. "I learnt something important years ago when I first fought back. Once you start fighting back, you start controlling your life. I know that you are aware of the connection that makes us practically brothers. Know that my pride will never allow me to call the person who you are right now, my brother. You need to fight back Neville. Not for me or your Grandmother; not for your parents or even your House… you need to make the decision to fight back for yourself or things will never change." Harry watches as Neville lowers his head and slowly begins to walk away from the compartment. Once he leaves, Harry releases a heavy sigh and leans his head against the back of his seat.

"Did you really have to break him down like that?" Harry looks across from him to meet the angry gaze of Tracy. Even Blaise and Daphne are sending him disapproving looks. "Why would you do that? His self-esteem is low enough as it is!"

Harry glances out the window for a bit, ignoring everyone else. When the silence comes close to being unbearable, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Ipod. Untangling the cords of his earphones, he answers Tracy without meeting anyone's eyes.

"It was the look in his eyes. I used to have the exact same look before I was seven. Even though I was only one at the time, I still get flashes of what happened that night. Some of them are of my mother screaming and some of them are of her crying. The one thing that every single dream I have of that night is that it always ends with a bright flash of green light. If you combine all those nightmares with the daily beatings I used to get from both my uncle and cousin, you can understand that I just about gave up on life. No one was there to help me, I had to make the conscious decision to start looking out for myself. To start fighting back against everything wrong in my life." Finally Harry sorts through the cords of his earphones and places the buds in his ears. He then switches the small device on and searches for a specific song. "Neville has the potential to be a very powerful figure by the time he leaves Hogwarts, I just gave him the option to walk that path. If he chooses it, I shall help him. If he doesn't, I don't know if the Potter-Longbottom alliance will be able to last to the next generation." Harry fixes Tracy with a hardened gaze. "You asked why I did that? It's because I wish I had someone that told me exactly what I told Neville when I had absolutely no confidence in myself. You can think its cruel but you have never had to go through what we had to go through. For me it was abuse, for Neville it's the memories of his parents being tortured. I read the reports of that night. No matter how young a child may be, an event like that stays with them forever."

Harry clicks play and turns the volume up, drowning out the rest of the world as he allows himself to get lost in the musical chords running through his head.

* * *

Harry woke up to the feeling of being shaken. He blearily opens his eyes to see Daphne giving him a small smile.

"We almost at Hogsmeade station. Tracy and I need Blaise and you to leave the compartment so that we can get changed."

Harry nods his head and stands up to have a nice good stretch before he follows Blaise out the room to give the girls privacy. The stand outside the compartment for a minute before Blaise brings up a topic he is confused about.

"Harry, how are you able to use your Ipod? If I had know that they work when around magic then I would have brought mine along as well."

"Well I only learnt fairly recently that using electrical devices around magic rarely happens. You se, I found a spell made by my mom that enables me to use any electrical device by using magic as a power source. I cant teach you the spell since I already promised Daphne I would teach her in a few years time. Just ask your mom to send along your Ipod and I will cast the spell for you."

"Thanks, that's will make being at Hogwarts a whole lot easier."

Before they could continue their conversation, the girls stepped out the compartment to give the boys a chance to change. Once the boys were done they let the girls back in and the four of them spent the remaining time in easy flowing conversation.

* * *

The group of four got off the train to see all the older students walk in the direction of the carriages. Before they had a chance to follow the older kids, a booming voice rang out through the night.

"Firs' yea's, firs' yea's. All you firs' yea's over here please."

The group made their way over to the tallest man any of them have ever seen. He easily towered over all of them to the point that it would take three of them standing on each others' shoulders just to reach the end of his really long beard. The weirdest part about the giant was that he was carrying a pink umbrella.

All the first years followed the giant of a man off the platform and down a path that ended at a lake. There were boats lined up on the shore.

"Four to a boat!"

Once everyone was seated, the giant man got into a boat and all the first years stared wide-eyed at the fact that the little boat was able to keep the huge man above water. He suddenly points his pink umbrella in front of him and shouted.

"Forward!"

All the boats lurched forward, gaining yelps of surprise from some of their passengers. As the boats floated towards a bend in the lake, the first years noted that the night sky was being lit up by something in the distance. As they drifted past the curve of the lake, none of the first years would ever be able to say that the breath wasn't taken out of them at the sight that greeted them.

A magnificent castle stood tall beyond the shore they were currently heading towards. It was lit up so that they could see it in all its glory. From where they were currently floating they could see the main building and the towers spread all over it. The castle itself had an ancient look to it while at the same time looking as if it was the safest place on earth. Even from the distance they were at on the lake, every single first year could feel the magical that literally surrounded the castle. It gave them a feeling of arriving home after being gone for a long period of time.

Finally reaching the shore, they all hopped out of the boat before following behind the giant man up a flight of stairs that were next to what looked to be the boathouse. As soon as the reached the top of the stairs, they were ushered through a courtyard to a set of huge double doors. In front of the door stood a stern looking witch.

At the sight of the witch it took all of Harry's self-control to not snort out loud at the clothes that she had on. She looked the obviously generic witch that he used to see whenever he watched any movie that had something to do with witches and wizards. The dress she wore was black in colour and reached all the way door to the floor, completely covering her feet. She had a big pointy black hat on that was perched on the top most part of her head so that her face was visible. The way her face was set in a stern expression was an indication to Harry that she hadn't had a good laugh in what he guessed to be years. The giant man walked up to the old witch and bowed his head.

"The firs' yea's Professor. All here an' all safe."

The witch looked them over before giving a curt nod of her head in the direction of the giant man.

"Yes, I see that. Thank you Hagrid, you may leave now." As the giant man walked back out through the courtyard, the old witch lead the batch of first years through the big double doors before stopping before another set of doors and turning around to face the new students. "Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Deputy Headmistress of this fine institute. You may refer to me as Professor McGonagall. Before you meet the rest of the students I would like to take the time to explain what will happen. When you walk through that door you will be tested to see which house you will belong to for your remaining time at Hogwarts. There a four House which you standing the chancing of becoming apart of. Gryffindor, the House of the brave; Ravenclaw, the House of the wise; Hufflepuff, the House of loyalty; and lastly Slytherin, the House of the cunning."

Harry didn't even try to contain his eye roll at the obvious favouritism and disdain showed to particular Houses. It was plainly obvious that the professor standing before him was a part of Gryffindor House. Even if he hadn't read his parents' journals it would have been hard for him to miss the amount of pride in her voice when she spoke the name. The disdain, bordering disgust, which he heard in her voice, could have only been for Slytherin.

"No matter what House you eventually find yourself in, always remember that your House is your family. Now, I will go instead to get everything ready for your test." With that she makes a way to a small door that was a little way down foyer and walked through it.

As the rest of the first years broke out into nervous chatter about what the test would be, Harry walked up to a wall and was leaning his back against it. He closed his eyes and subtly let his magic search the immediate area surrounding him. As he was getting feedback from him magic, he suddenly felt the presence of a couple beings made of magic making their way towards the first years. At the sound of one of his year mates shouting in fear, Harry opened his eyes to find out that the magical presences that he felt were in fact ghost.

One that looked like his head was barely connected to his head literally floated through a group of first years before turning to talk to them.

"My, I hope to see you in the House of the brave. Gryffindor of course."

After the ghosts left, Harry closed his eyes again and resumed his inspection of the area.

"So this is the great Harry Potter."

Deciding to ignore the voice that was begging for attention, Harry continued on with his task.

"Oi, Potter!"

The only indication that Harry even heard the voice was the slight twitch of his left ourbrow.

"When my father hears about this, you'll be expelled for sure!"

At the last comment Harry finally opens his eyes. The sight that greets him is an almost carbon copy of Lucius Malfoy. Harry allows a smirk to fall into place before addressing the boy in front of him.

"Let me guess… porcelain skin, manicured nails, ridiculously expensive robes, and way too much hair product for any one person… you are obviously a very sexually confused boy which would make you a male member of the Malfoy family, would it not?"

The Malfoy Heir's face turns an intense shade of red as the students around the two burst into laughter. Malfoy sputters for a bit before finding his voice again.

"When my father hears about this-"

"-he will be unable to do a single thing." Harry's face settles back down into its bored look before he continues. "Need I remind you that the wealth that your family had was 95% owned by me, as the rightful Heir to the House of Black. 95% which I took back, meaning that your father does not have nearly the amount of power and influence that he used to since now he can't buy himself out of trouble and into favourable situations. Lets not also forget that I defeated both your father and Lord Nott in an honour duel and that your family now owes me a favour that I can cash in at anytime." Harry releases his magic and it is felt by all the first years standing in the foyer. The only ones that are comfortable standing around Harry are Daphne, Blaise, and Tracy. "I think its time you had a reality check little boy. You do not have any power over me, or anyone else standing here. You, like your father, aren't worth very much. If you are to test my patience by being annoying, or if you attempt to harm my friends in anyway, I will do what I did to your father and show you just how much the Malfoy name means to me. Do not test me on this. I am one who enjoys a good fight every now and then and I have no problem in being the instigator, consequences be damned."

Harry exhorts pressure on his magic so that Malfoy knows that he is very serious. Before anyone can speak up, Harry turns to face a red-haired boy standing with his mouth open, as if to begin speaking.

"Judging by the red hair, I believe I am right in assuming you to be a Weasley?" At the nod of the boy's head, Harry continues his speech. "The same applies to you. I can feel from the magic surrounding you that you were about to make some smart remark, probably about how I lied about what I said to your mother. My advice? Wait until the paper tomorrow morning before deciding to attempt to make an enemy out of me."

Before anything else could be said, the huge doors opened up to reveal Professor McGonagall taking a step into the foyer to address the first years.

"We are now ready for the sorting. Please make your way inside the Great Hall in an orderly fashion."

* * *

 **so please review and let me know what you think. for those of you who kinda figured out how busy harry will be, do you think its a good idea to have him play** **quidditch? i can have him play or not play, its really up to you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He moved aside, watching as the rest of his year mates walked past him into the Great Hall. He followed behind the last person, who just happened to be Blaise. Even Harry had to admit that the Great Hall was magnificent. Candles floated all around the room, ensuring that the Hall was basked in a warm glow of light and warmth. Glancing up past the candles at the ceiling, he could see the night sky from outside. He assumed that the ceiling was charmed to reflect the weather. There were four huge dining tables running the length of the Hall. By the colour the students were wearing at each table, Harry guessed that the tables were sorted into Houses.

Harry came to a stop with the rest of the first years in front of a stool, standing on a raised platform that had a tatty old hat siting on top. The hat suddenly broke out into song. It was some of the most terrible singing that Harry has ever heard. It got so bad that after a couple of lines Harry took out his Ipod and plugged in his earphones. The music blasting into his head was able to drown out the terrible singing being done by the hat. Harry could feel his body relax the more he listened to the familiar music.

He snapped his eyes open when he felt a sharp nudge to his ribs. He glanced to the side to see Blaise given him an expectant look. Glancing around the Hall he found all eyes were now currently focused on him. Not dropping the bored look of indifference off his face, he quirks the right side of his mouth upward into a smirk as he takes out his earphones.

"I apologise for holding up proceedings. I could not bear the sound of that awful singing any longer so I decided to listen to so good music instead and seemed to have lost myself to my thoughts for a bit." He turns his head to regard McGonagall. "Professor, if you could please repeat the instructions? I wouldn't want to delay proceedings anymore than I already have."

McGonagall sends Harry a stern glare, which he replies to by raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Step forward and sit on the stool, Mr Potter. I shall then place the Sorting Hat upon your head. The Sorting Hat will then comb through your mind to sort you into the House that would be the best fit for you."

Harry curtly nods his head before walking confidently over to the stool on the platform and sitting upon it. McGonagall then places the Hat on Harry's head.

" _Oh my, Mr Potter you have a brilliant mind indeed. I must say that I am extremely surprised by this, especially for one so young as yourself."_

"I assume that the voice in my head that just spoke is the sorting Hat." Harry whispers so softly that only the Sorting Hat can hear him.

" _You assume correctly Mr Potter. I can see every single memory that you have. I know of your future plans as well. Know that the path you have chosen to take will be a difficult one indeed. A lot of parties will stand against you, hoping to prevent and stall your attempts at dragging the British Magical world into a new age."_

"I already know that. I am prepared to face all opposition that stand in my way."

" _Mr Potter, from your thoughts I can tell that you already know the type of opposition that you shall eventually have to face. Can you honestly tell me that you are okay with taking away life from those individuals?"_ Harry doesn't answer immediately. He sits on the stool quietly and loses himself to his thoughts.

Everyone else starts murmuring and whispering due to the length of the sorting taking place. Dumbledore begins to worry that more of his plan for the Greater Good is about to unravel. He needs the young Potter to be placed to Gryffindor in order to keep a closer eye on him and for Harry to gain the personality traits that most Gryffindors are known for.

Professor McGonagall walks over to Harry and reaches out to shake his shoulder to check if everything is all right.

" _Please do not interfere Minerva. Your Mr Potter is contemplating very tough question that I have asked him. It would not do for you or anyone else to distract him at this moment."_ McGonagall steps back in surprise. In all her years at Hogwarts, never has the Sorting Hat acted in this manor. He was normally sarcastic and condescending when speaking to others. The tone he just used with her was one of utmost seriousness. If she wasn't worried before, she was definitely worried about Mr Potter now.

"No…"

" _What was that Mr Potter?"_

"No, I would not be okay with taking a life. To be honest, it's a question I have been asking myself a lot over the past year." Harry takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts and formulate his answer properly. "I know that eventually I will have to take a life. I have prepared myself as much as possible for that outcome. I doubt I will ever take pleasure in it unless someone truly enrages me. I have never thought of myself as the hero that Magical Britain sees me as. I will never be the Champion of the Light, nor of the Dark. Death is unavoidable no matter what we do. I will protect me and mine. Nothing more, nothing less."

The Sorting Hat was quietly for a short moment before it started chuckling, surprising everyone in the Great Hall.

" _Mr Potter, you will go on to do great things. I wish you all the best with your future endeavours. You have the intelligence to fit in nicely in Ravenclaw; the loyalty that would no doubt make you welcome in Hufflepuff; and the Gryffindor courage to stand up for what you believe in no matter the cause. But it is your ambition that stands out more than anything else. Yes, I believe that the best fit for you would be with those that can help show you the way to go about achieving what you hope to achieve. You will exceed your expectations in the House of SLYTHERIN!"_

Besides Harry and Daphne, the Great Hall was shocked into inaction. They all watched on as the lining of Harry's robes turned green and the emblem of Slytherin House appear on the left side of his chest. No one could believe that the famed _Boy-Who-Lived_ would be sorted into any other House besides Gryffindor. For him to be sorted into Slytherin was as close to a scandal as you could possibly get.

Harry stands up and takes the Sorting Hat off his head before holding it at eye level with himself.

"Do you have a name Hat? I would really enjoy having another conversation with you as I have no doubt that you hold a wealth of knowledge that most people are unaware off."

" _The Founders named me Allistor. I look forward to these upcoming conversations Mr Potter. I wish you all the best until we next meet."_

Harry sets Allistor back onto the stool before standing up straight and walking confidently to the table where the rest of the students wearing green sat. He walked past the head of the table to the side facing the wall and proceeded to walk down the length of the table to where he spotted Daphne sitting at the end of the table with Tracy opposite her. Walking up to her he spotted Draco Malfoy sitting in the only seat next to her. He feels a slight tightening in his stomach at the sight before him but pushes it to the back of his mind for the time being. Deciding to ignore Malfoy for the time being, Harry turned towards Daphne and gave an elegant bow as he gently took a hold of her hand and placed a soft kiss against it. He glances up into her eyes and Daphne can see the playful glint in his eyes despite the bored look on his face.

"Good evening Ms Greengrass. I must say that you look absolutely lovely under the twinkling stars provided by the charmed ceiling." Even though he keeps his eyes on Daphne, Harry can hear Tracy trying to contain her giggling and the surrounding girls cooing at the scene before them. Harry notices the side of Daphne's mouth quirk up ever so slightly, letting him know that if they weren't in public she would be gracing him with her beautiful smile. "It's my hope that I'm not being to forward in asking if the seat next to you is taken?"

Daphne raises an eyebrow at Harry before glancing at Malfoy sitting next to her, who is sending his fiercest glare at Harry. Daphne notes with amusement that Harry completely ignores Malfoy in favour of continuing to stare at her intensely. She would be lying to herself if she forced herself to believe that Harry's action didn't cause her heart to flutter.

"I don't see anyone worthy of my time sitting next to me at the moment Mr Potter, so I suppose I will allow you to keep me company this evening."

Harry and Daphne ignore Malfoy's indigent shout in favour of continuing to stare at each other, as emerald green eyes meet sapphire blue. Without breaking eye contact, Harry begins speaking to Malfoy in a low tone so that only those around them could hear.

"Heir Malfoy, it would be a very good idea for you to take a look around. Currently, the attention of the Great Hall is upon us. Everyone who is of high standing has just witnessed Heir Greengrass publicly state that she has no desire for you to be seated next to her. Do you really think that your father would want you to make an embarrassment of the House of Malfoy in front of this crowed which includes a vast number of future Lords and Ladies?"

Malfoy takes a look around the Great Hall to see that, indeed, everyone is closely watching them. His face gains a tint of red as he faces Harry again and answers back in an equally low tone.

"You better watch yourself Potter! I am the future Prince of Slytherin. I will make sure you pay for this embarrassment."

Harry glances out the corner of his eye and sends Malfoy a bloodthirsty look. He allows his magical aura to run free so that everyone in the Great Hall can feel the seriousness of the situation. His Magical aura and the faint tint of green around the edges of his eyes the only indication of just how close he is to losing his patience with the Malfoy Heir.

"I highly doubt you know who you are currently speaking to Malfoy. Make no mistake; I do not hold the same moral compass as our dear Headmaster. I believe in prevention rather than finding a cure. If you make a move against me, I will put you down with extreme prejudice."

Harry pulses his magical aura and watches as Malfoy tries to scramble away with as much dignity as his fear allows. Harry watches Malfoy find another seat further down the table before an angelic voice brings his attention back to the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"Lord Potter, I feel that if I continue spending my time with you I will be forever entertained."

Harry glances into Daphne's eyes to see them twinkling with mirth.

"My dear Ms Greengrass, I will do my best to forever keep you well entertained. I would not forgive myself if I was to ever lose your company."

Their eyes stay locked in another staring match. Harry notes with grate intrigue that Daphne's blue eyes are lighter than they were a few minutes ago. He files that discovery away for future reference as Tracy decides to put a stop to their romantic moment.

"I hate to ruin this moment for all the hopeless romantics that are currently watching the two of you but I haven't eaten since the lunch lady came along on the train. I doubt I will be getting any food until the sorting is done so can you guys please make googly eyes at each other later and allow the sorting to continue?"

Harry and Daphne glance around at everyone watching them before Harry sits down in the recently made vacant seat next to Daphne. After a moment Professor McGonagall clears her throat and carries on with the sorting.

The last person to be sorted is Blaise. None of his friends are surprised when the Hat immediately puts him into Slytherin. After the polite clapping dies down, Dumbledore stands up and walks over to an intricately designed podium.

"Welcome students, to a new year of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I now we are all famished but I feel that it would be best to give out all the announcements now so that we do not have to dilly dally later on." Harry can't help but feel annoyed at the grandfatherly tone used b Dumbledore, as well as the twinkling in his eyes. "I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Anyone caught in the forest will have points deducted and risk gaining a detention. Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has posted up a new list of banned items. Please ensure that you all take the time to go over it so that none of your possessions are confiscated. Lastly, the third floor corridor is now under construction. It is banned to everyone who does not wish to meet an unpleasant death." Dumbledore gazes at all the students to ensure that his point is made. "Now, I will allow everyone to finally fill their bellies with the delicious food prepared for us by the Hogwarts staff." Dumbledore claps his hands twice and suddenly a whole buffet appears along all the tables in the Great Hall, including the teacher's table.

Harry snorts out loud at Dumbledore's grand act before glancing around and filling his plate with food that he knows he will enjoy. As his about to take his first bite, he notices that Blaise is given him an expectant look. He sighs audibly before sitting down his knife and fork.

"Yes Blaise, can I help you?"

"You do realise that his third announcement was a clear open invitation for the students to go exploring the third floor corridor, right?"

"Of course I know that. I actually have an idea of what it is he is using the third floor for as well. Lets enjoy our meal and first night here and then I will tell you as much as I know tomorrow when we are in a less crowded place."

"Do you really trust Tracy and I that much that you would tell us something like that?"

Harry takes a pause to think of his answer. He glances at Daphne who is elegantly eating her food next to him. She's a great actress but he can tell she is listening quite closely to their conversation. He turns back to face Blaise.

"I trust you and Tracy. Not on the same level as Daphne but definitely high enough for you two to be considered good friends. I don't trust easily but my instincts are telling me that I can trust you. I have a few ideas about why that is but I will have to go someone who I have been lead to believe is an expert on such matters." At that, Blaise gives a nod and finally starts eating his food.

After 30 minutes, the food disappeared only to be replaced by a wide variety of desserts. Harry looked around to see if one of the sweets would catch his eye but sadly, none of them did. Once everyone had their fill, Dumbledore stood up to dismiss the students.

Harry and the rest of the first years followed the two fifth year prefects down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. Stopping in front of a statue of an beautiful carved stone snake, one of the prefects tap his wand against the snout of the snake and spoke the password.

"Blood Superiority"

The snake statue moved out of the way to reveal a hidden passageway. The first years were ushered into the common room where they came upon the whole House waiting for their arrival. On a raised platform stood a Professor. His skin was a deathly pale; while his hair seemed that it hadn't been washed in years. When he spoke, he spoke quietly with a condescending drawl, ensuring that you listened intently to whatever was being said.

"Welcome to Slytherin House. I am your Head of House, Severus Snape. Before you turn in for the night, there are certain rules that I am required to tell the lot of you. Firstly, even though we have House prefects, the Tribunal runs our House. They are made up of our smartest and most powerful House members. The Tribunal's decisions shall always be followed unless you wish to face harsh punishment. Secondly, in public Slytherin House shall always stand up for one another. If you have any problems with any in tis House, the duelling platform that I am currently standing on is where you will settle your differences. Thirdly, our House holds the most animosity from the other Houses. It would be in your best interest to always travel in groups instead of by yourself. Lastly, under no circumstances, what so ever, are you to embarrass this House." At the last statement, Snape locked eyes with Harry. The disdain in his eyes could not be any clearer to Harry. "I leave you in the hands of our capable prefects."

Snape steps off the platform and walks straight through the group of first years without slowing down. Just as he reached the passageway to leave the common room, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Severus Snape."

Snape whirls around to find the son of his childhood bully standing before him with not an ounce of fear. The sight enrages him more than he would ever care to admit. He sends Harry his most vicious sneer.

The only response he gets is a raised eyebrow with a look of indifference. The response does nothing but add to the rage building up inside him.

"Potter! Just as arrogant as your lousy father I see. In case you tiny brain was unable to comprehend, I am a Professor. You shall address me as such!"

At the insult to his father, Harry's magical aura immediately assaults the air around him, the only indication that he has been angered.

The rest of the House watches with intrigue as Harry and Snape release their magical aura. The more powerful members of the House note that while Snape's aura is more powerful, Harry's aura feels more dangerous.

After a bit of a struggle, Harry is able to reign in his temper and takes a deep, calming breath.

"I am not speaking to you as a student, but as the Head of House Potter. I was instructed to pass along a letter addressed to you. If I insulted you in anyway then I apologise." Harry reaches into his robes and takes out a letter and hands it to Snape. He turns around to walk back to the rest of the first years before stopping halfway between them and Snape. "Professor, I feel I should warn you that I do not take kindly to insults regarding my parents. I will not let such a transgression slide again."

Snape stares at the letter in his hand, completely ignoring Harry's warning. He walks down the passageway and out the common. The rest of the occupants of the room only had a moment to process the recent events before a trio of regal looking older students stepped onto the duelling platform. A brunette young lady stood between two boys. She steeped forward and addressed the first years.

"My name is Viola Richmond. On my right is Terence Higgs and on my left is Adrian Pucey. We are all 6th years and we represent the Tribunal. We help make all the important decisions relating to Slytherin House. If you have any queries or inquiries, please contact us through any of the prefects. Now, I know you are all tired so I shall allow you to turn in for the night. In Slytherin House, you are allowed to persons to a dorm as well as choosing your roommate. No, you cannot choose from the opposite gender. Once in a dorm simply place your wand on the door and channel your magic through it so that your name appears on it. As of this moment the rooms are bare so it is up to you to decorate it however you please. Girls are on the right side of the common room and the boys are on the left. Girls are allowed into the boys' dorm while the boys have to be invited into the girls'."

The three Tribunal member step off the platform and walked off to their respective dorms. The rest of the House followed their lead, leaving the first years to sort out themselves.

Daphne and Tracy said good night to Blaise and Harry before going off to choose a dorm for themselves. Blaise and Harry share a look before going of to claim their own.

Walking to the first door they came upon, they went inside to inspect the place. The room was fairly large for just two people with queen-sized beds against opposite walls. There were chests, draws, and bookshelves around the beds. The boys' chests that they brought with them to Hogwarts were set in the middle of the room for them sort through.

Harry turns to Blaise and gives him a small smile.

"Classes start in two days times. Lets just go sleep and then start sorting through the room tomorrow. If we are lucky, the girls might help us out."

Blaise nods his head and both boys walk over to their chests two get ready for bed.

* * *

 **sorry for the late update. will try to post one or two more chapters before new years**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so I'm discontinuing this story due to the fact that i never meant to take it seriously. it was basically a practice run. i have posted a new story. you might notice that i have used similar elements when writing the two. sorry for the disappointment guys but i never planned to finish this story.**

 **Check out House of Amarok**


End file.
